


Dragonlace

by Crun Rules (Driwed)



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Curses, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Supernatural Elements, dream!ing, driwed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Crun%20Rules
Summary: Senri accidentally buys a cursed necklace. Nothing could possibly go wrong with that. Nothing at all.
Relationships: Shibutani Kasuka/Nito Senri
Kudos: 1





	1. New Adornment

Kasuka hummed happily as he dusted a vase sitting on the table. Business was rather slow today which he didn't really mind as it gave him time to care for the objects and brush up on his studies. The bell sounded and he happily greeted the customers.

"This is Mr. Shibutani, he really has a lot of interesting antiques! I'm sure you'll geek out here." she said, pushing her friend forward. "This was the girl I was talking about."

"So, you have an interest in antiques? It's not often I come across someone young like you." said Kasuka with a smile.

"We're around. Do you mind telling me about what you have?" she asked, pressing her fingertips together.

Kasuka was thrilled to the core and quickly took her over. Her friend watched in glee as her friend got to live a bit.

"They say this was the last piece of work she ever made." said Kasuka, gesturing to the box before them.

He put on gloves then held it tenderly as he opened the small drawers. Awe was the only word to describe how she was feeling as she and her friend had to leave.

"I'll come by everyday! I promise!" she said as her friend dragged her out.

Kasuka chuckled in amusement. Humans were truly peculiar things. He quietly made his way through the door in the showroom then sat down in the chair. He flipped open his book and picked up where he had left off. He multitasked as he had various apples float towards him and place themselves on the table.

He turned to the first apple before having various ingredients float themselves over as well. He quietly worked on the apple then held the last ingredient in between his fingers. Kasuka was startled by the sound of the bell, causing him to put an incorrect amount. The customer looked back as they had heard a loud boom from behind them.

They went back to browsing around while talking on the phone. Kasuka stepped out, combing his hair free of apple. Just by one glance he could the person was the friendly type.

"Oh! I think I found one, Mikage. Hold up, I'll send a photo." they said, proceeding to take a photo. "I might get it."

"Excuse me, but-" said Kasuka but was brushed off as the man walked away. "Hello?"

"I changed my mind. It looked fucking tacky. Ugh, this place needs a friendlier atmosphere." he said, gently handling the vase Kasuka cleaned. "Clerk? Haven't seen one."

"Sir, I-" Kasuka piped up only to get ignored.

"Wait, this!" said the man, zipping over to something encased in glass. "This is it. I'm buying it."

Kasuka rubbed the bridge of his nose as he waited behind the counter. The man brought it over and his face soon lost color.

"Hey, do you work here?" the man asked, finally noticing him.

"I own this place, so yes." said Kasuka, thankful he was finally listening. "But I don't think you-"

"Huh? Yeah, I found a clerk. Don't know where he came from. How much is this?" he asked.

"It's not really for sale..." Kasuka said, feeling the evil emitting off of it.

"Alright." he said before digging in his bag. He slammed numerous bills on the counter. "I'll buy it for this much."

"This... this thing is cursed, sir." said Kasuka, genuinely worried for him.

"Okay, fine." he said, looking in his pocket. Another hundred. "I'll be taking this."

"Sir-" Kasuka said but he was already out the door. "You don't know what you're getting into..."

He quietly put the cash away before sighing heavily. Kasuka couldn't leave him be. He turned his sign to closed then had his mini helpers lock up. He hid in the small alley between his store and a building before turning into a cat. He quickly left, chasing after the man.

"You know, it looks really nice. I think I'll wear it. You'll see it tomorrow. See you." he said then hung up. He tenderly held his purchase as he made his way home. "Senri, you've done it again."

Kasuka followed him from a safe distance. His name was Senri. He made sure to remember it. He decided to act before he got too far. He ran up to Senri then meowed. Senri looked down, noticing the dark green furred cat. He started to walk again. He was left no choice but to follow him by air.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senri rounded the corner then walked into the building. He hummed a song as he unlocked the door. He checked his mail before taking the stairs up. He wheezed a bit as he arrived on the fourth floor. He walked over to his door and unlocked it, strolling in before locking it back.

He sat on the floor as he stared at his purchase. Was it just him or was it shining slightly? Senri started attacking the glass then noticed the small door on the side. He pulled it out then started to put it on. Kasuka's face turned pale as he was too late. He felt responsible for the harsh life Senri was going to have because of it.

"Well, that takes care of- Whoa!" said Senri only for his table to break once he touched it. "Uh..."

He stood up and tried putting it back together. He ran to get duck tape then fell flat on his face. Kasuka felt he should help the guy but he didn't really feel like it since Senri wanted to treat him like crap. Senri had tripped again, further breaking his coffee table.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

He couldn't take it anymore. He was totally clumsy, a literal walking disaster. Senri called Mikage and was thankful he picked up.

"Mimi! You've got to help me. I'm practically a walking disaster and terribly clumsy now..." Senri muttered, massaging his forehead.

"You're bullshitting. Who just suddenly starts falling all over the place and breaks things on contact?" Mikage said, not buying it one bit.

"I'm being serious right now. I don't know what to do! It's messing up my flow. Get over here quick!" Senri demanded before hanging up.

He ran his hand through his hair then looked at the necklace. He touched the dragonfly charm, still impressed by how well cared for it's been. Kasuka watched from underneath his couch. Nothing else had happened yet. He just needed to get it off his neck and they could both go back to their lives. Senri glanced over then blinked.

"With all my luck..." muttered Senri, having noticed Kasuka in his mouse form.

He had to get rid of it or else Mikage would throw a fit about uncleanliness. Kasuka kept still as Senri had walked off. He followed him from far behind. The moment he poked his head into the kitchen, a large bowl was being brought down on him. He quickly scampered away as Senri chased him.

"Keep still you filthy creature!" Senri yelled, tripping and hitting his head against the wall. "Fuck it hurts..."

Kasuka had successfully fled into his bedroom and hid in the closet. His heart hammered in his chest as he imagined what could've happened if he was caught. Senri had come into the bedroom only to groan as his doorbell rang. Kasuka went out, curious to who Mikage was.

"Mimi, you've gotta help me. I'm going to die at this rate from head injuries!" Senri wailed as he clung to Mikage.

"When did it start happening?" he asked, taking a look at the two tier necklace Senri wore. "Wow, it is nice."

"It started happening after I put this on..." whispered Senri. "But it's weird... I... I don't think the necklace is the problem."

"So, it's just you?" asked Mikage in confusion.

"No! It's... it's not the necklace... maybe it's karma..." Senri mumbled, gently stroking the dragonfly charm.

"You called me to come all the way over here just to tell me it's your own fault? I'm leaving." said Mikage, aware of his time being wasted.

"Please stay, Mimi!" he whined. "Mikage..."

" _The poor guy... I told him but he wouldn't listen..._ " Kasuka thought, feeling a bit bad for him.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senri lied in bed with his bedsheets covering him. He had broken a few more things and spilled his dinner, leaving him hungry. His stomach growled, begging for food. Mouse Kasuka left through the open door then transformed once he entered the kitchen. It felt good being in human form again.

Senri placed his phone aside as time passed. He thought of ordering out. He turned his head at the sound of squeaking.

"You...!" he whispered, seeing the mouse once more.

He chased after it then stopped as a small meal sat on his duct tapped table. He came to his senses then groaned in frustration as the mouse had disappeared again. Even then, who made the food? He hesitantly sat by the table and inspected the dishes. They seemed real. Was it wise to eat it? Probably not, but he was starving. Kasuka watched from underneath the couch with a pleased look. It wasn't much but it seemed to suit his tastes.


	2. A Really Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the unannounced hiatus! all stories will resume usual posting

Kasuka was awakened by the sound of thunderous footsteps running around. He stretched out, unbelieving he had fallen asleep instead of going home. He figured Senri would be okay, but couldn't help but feel that was wishful thinking. He poked his head out and spotted the necklace being readjusted by him. He took that opportunity to smack a jewel charm onto the dragonfly that would alert him to whatever Senri was doing and allow him to see if he so desired.

He clapped his paws together and found himself outside, standing by a sewer grate. His powers were limited in animal form, but it still got the job done. He scampered around, trying to find a good spot to transform back. He finally found one and was one again happy to be back in human form. He snapped once and was greeted by the familiar smell of antiques.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka came downstairs after freshening up and having breakfast to open his store. He put spells on the cleaning tools and supplies, having them do the work for him as he checked the cash register. Everything was accounted for, even Senri's. He took it out and had it sent to his bank account.

"Hey, I said lightly dust!" he fussed at the duster which cowered in shame. "We go through this every morning..."

"Mr. Shibutani!" a small voice called out.

"Oh, what's the news back home?" Kasuka asked as he flipped the sign to open.

"Yuma finally proposed. They're planning to have a small, close knit wedding, Issei's business just landed a big shot, and Yanagi-" she said only to have her mouth zipped.

"I told you not to mention his name around me anymore. Do you understand?" he said, a scary aura emitting off of him.

She quickly nodded then made herself scarce. Kasuka sat down behind the counter as he thought. A name he longed to forget for the sake of peace of mind. It didn't matter what he was up to. Kasuka rested his head against the counter in despair. He wanted to see Yanagi again.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senri nursed his nose as he sat beside his boss in a meeting. Thankfully not a lot of bad things happened to him on his way to work and at work, but they always said never count your blessings. And as his luck would have it, the wheel of the chair broke and sent him back first against the wall. Everyone looked at him with concern.

"Ignore me. Continue on, it's great stuff." said Senri, redirecting the spotlight.

He quietly left the room then ruffled his hair. Things weren't going well.

"Meeting's done?" asked Mikage who happened to be passing by.

"No... I need to wipe my nose down but then the wheel on my chair broke and now I'm experiencing back pain." said Senri, making his way to the restroom.

"Maybe I can crack your back for you. I know a few things." said Mikage with a grin.

"No! I... I really don't want to risk it." Senri explained, getting a feeling something could go wrong.

They entered the restroom and Senri had put his hands under the faucet. No water. He tried the others. Mikage tried and water came out.

"Let me help then." said Mikage, seeing the anger present on his friend's face.

Senri let Mikage wipe his face then heard someone walk in. They looked between them before stepping back.

"Don't take this the wrong way! My hands are numb and I can't do it myself!" Senri exclaimed.

"Okay..." they mumbled, leaving the restroom.

"He better not blab..." Senri mumbled, sucking his teeth.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senri stopped by desks, handing the few their papers before spotting them. His mouth fell open as they seemed to walk in slow motion in his direction. He had to act natural. They stopped by Senri then giggled before closing his mouth. He touched his chin as the slow motion walk commenced until they were out of sight.

"How long are you gonna stare at Aven until you ask them out?" a coworker jeered, causing the others to laugh.

"Sh- Shut up!" Senri said, his face completely red as he stormed off.

He covered his mouth and his stomach churned and knotted. Aven was truly a babe. There wasn't a single person who said they wouldn't date them. It was a start that Aven knew of his existence, but it was another thing of what gender they were into. Senri ran into a column then felt a drip in his nose. His frustrated groan soon filled the hall.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka happily waved to the girls then sighed contentedly. He figured now would be a good time to check up on Senri. He had a few ingredients gather in a bowl then poured water. Senri's face soon appeared.

" _Senri has tripped numerous times, ran into a few walls, ran into a column, hit his back against a wall from his broken chair and was teased by coworkers for a crush._ " said the magic water.

"Well, it could be worse..." Kasuka mumbled as he quietly watched him work.

He placed two ingredients in, asking for personal information on Senri. It rattled off his birthday, age, height, hobbies, occupation, allergies, just about anything he asked for.

"So, who's his crush?" asked Kasuka curiously.

" _Yogami Aven. A year older than Senri. They go by they/them._ " the magic water said.

"Is Aven his future lover?" he asked, wondering if he could help.

It was silent. Did it run out of steam? "No" was all it said after the long pause.

"Then...?" Kasuka pressed.

" _I am not authorized to reveal romantic futures._ " it replied.

"What? How can I get you to reveal it then?" questioned Kasuka.

" _I am not authorized to reveal romantic futures._ " it repeated.

"Then I'll ask this, does he end up with someone?" asked Kasuka.

A slow "Yes" rolled out of it. Kasuka emptied the contents of the bowl then added fresh ingredients.

"Now I'm curious about my romantic future. Do I uh, find... love?" Kasuka whispered, feeling a bit embarrassed for asking.

" _Yes, in an unlikely place._ " it responded.

He quietly twiddled his thumbs in thought. Could it be? He didn't want to get his hopes up, but could it really be?

"How will it happen?" he pressed.

" _I cannot reveal that._ " it said.

"Uh... then, will our first shared kiss be magically romantic?" he asked, slightly hoping it was who he thought of.

" _No._ " it said. " _Goodbye._ "

"Wait-! And you're gone..." Kasuka muttered, watching the water dry up.

He let his head rest against the counter and quietly thought. He couldn't help but wonder who it was that's capture his heart. He hasn't had any interest in anyone for a few years. Would they walk right through his door right now? No one did. He sighed then went to go study up on new spells.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka had his helpers close up as he made his way to Senri's company building. The plan was simple: act weak like a starving cat and get Senri to bring him home. While Senri's distracted, he'd unhook the necklace and run off with it.

He quietly waited outside of the building, waiting to start his act. Senri came strolling out with Mikage, unable to see him. He never considered this development. He jumped out in front of them, having to ditch his old plan and go for acting cute. Kasuka rubbed himself against Senri's leg then meowed cutely.

"Hey, haven't we met before?" Senri mentioned, picking up the cat.

"Oh look, it's a boy." Mikage commented.

Kasuka meowed again, keeping eye contact with Senri.

"We did meet. You wandered pretty far from where I last saw you. You don't have a collar which means you're a stray..." said Senri.

" _Just take me home, Senri!_ " Kasuka thought impatiently.

"Should I care for it? It's really cute." asked Senri to Mikage. "Though I've been plagued with bad luck... Maybe I shouldn't."

Kasuka became frantic, trying to get Senri to move closer so he could lick his face. Senri leaned closer then gasped at the licks. He squealed in delight, having made up his mind.

"I'm keeping him. What should I name you? Prince? Ultimate Smash XX? Ah, there are so many names!" Senri exclaimed, placing Kasuka down.

"Are you really going to be able to take care of him? You've been getting hurt a lot and all. What if it rubs off on him? And aren't you taking the bus home? Do you really think they'll allow him on?" Mikage said, more worried about the cat than Senri.

"You'll come with me!" said Senri, picking Kasuka up again and forcing Mikage's second bag open. "He can hide in your bag."

Kasuka internally sighed as the duo bickered back and forth as they made their way home. Somehow by some will of the world, he successfully infiltrated Senri's life.


	3. A Sudden Change

Kasuka stretched out on Senri's bed and saw he was still asleep. Now was his chance to take the necklace back. He transformed back into a human and stealthily started to undo the hook. Senri started to turn around, causing him to quickly transform back. His eyes soon opened then softened at the sight of Kasuka.

"Good morning, Dugeon Defender 2k." Senri said with a smile.

Kasuka internally groaned at the name. No matter how much he protested, Senri thought he was agreeing. He would've preferred fluff over this ridiculous name. He meowed then hit his cheek with his paw. Senri sat up then pulled Kasuka into his arms. He pressed on the pads on his feet, cooing cutely at him. Kasuka wanted to die.

"Ah, I have to get ready for work. Today I've got to impress someone named Aven. They're really beautiful." said Senri with a smile.

 _"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I don't think you and Aven become a thing..."_ Kasuka thought as Senri put him down.

He attacked Senri's necklace then found himself being hit. Senri then gasped in realization, smothering him in apologies and affection.

 _"Doesn't look like I can touch it when he's awake. It's like it's using him to protect itself."_ said Kasuka, remembering when Senri tried telling Mikage but he never put blame on the necklace. _"It's smarter than I give it credit."_

He followed Senri out the room then hurried over to a window. He quickly transformed and opened it, providing himself a way to escape the moment Senri left. He soon closed it, figuring he could go to work with Senri for the day. His store hardly got any customers anyway.

"DD2K?" Senri called out, shaking a bag of cat food.

Kasuka frowned heavily. There was no way he was going to eat that. He had gotten out of it the night before only because Mikage was present. He needed to swipe salt in order to make it at least taste like something entirely different. He turned into a cat and sped into the kitchen.

"There you are. Make sure you eat up now." said Senri, patting his head before leaving to finish getting ready.

Kasuka jumped onto the counter then opened the cabinet that held the spices. He had them pour themselves into the cat food, transforming the insides into eggs and bacon. He was only able to put some away until he heard Senri coming back. He jumped off the counter and started eating from the bowl, aware that some spices were on the floor.

"How did these get on the floor..." Senri muttered, picking them up and putting them away. "Anyway, I'm leaving. I'll see you when I get home."

Kasuka ate a bit more before transforming into a butterfly and landing inside his bag. He focused his attention as he transformed into a human but keeping himself small. He changed his appearance to resemble a bag charm then finally felt he could rest.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

He wasn't able to get any rest. Senri's bag was constantly moving and banging up against things. He was lucky the bag was never crushed. He poked his head out the bag and saw they were in his place of work. Senri wasn't around and his bag was left sitting in a chair. He put a camouflage spell on himself, giving him the ability to move around more freely.

There was another desk in the room where someone sat, drinking and working on their computer. He squinted to get a better look. It was the president. Judging from everything he's seen, he was more than just an office worker. He was the president's assistant. Senri had come into the room carrying a stack of papers. Both Kasuka and Senri's boss winced as Senri stapled his finger trying to staple papers together.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senri spotted Aven walking in his direction as he was making his way to the break area. He worked up a bit of courage and decided to try and talk to them. Just as he got close someone else had captured their attention. Kasuka poked his head out of Senri's pocket, wondering why they stopped moving. Then he saw it. His crush was being wooed by another man.

"Uh- Um... Aven!" Senri called out, his face beet red.

"Oh, Senri. Does the president want to see me?" they asked, smiling at Senri.

"I- I- I... just wanted to... talk?" he squeaked, feeling more embarrassed as the guy beside them started silently laughing.

"Hey, if you don't have any work related business with Aven, I'm gonna have to ask you to step down. Aven doesn't need a wimp like you." he said, leading Aven away.

Aven swatted his hands in annoyance before walking away. Senri leaned against the island, letting his face be hidden from sight. Kasuka looked up at him, wondering how he was feeling. He moved to comfort him then stopped as Senri had gone up in smoke. Senri wiped his eyes then noticed something strange. He could feel air down below.

Senri reached down then grabbed at his crotch. His face turned pale. It was gone. He quickly ran to the restroom and locked himself in a stall. He checked once more then felt his soul leave his body. He nervously touched his chest then collapsed to the floor. It was one thing to have bad luck, but becoming a different gender was a whole other story.

Kasuka didn't expect this to happen. How did it even happen? He left Senri's pocket and started to climb. He smacked his cheek and removed his camouflage. Senri shrieked in fear, sending Kasuka flying off his shoulder.

"Wh- Wh- What the fuck are you!?" he asked in complete fear.

"First of all, ow. Second of all, we can worry about introductions later. Right now we need to figure out what happened to you." said Kasuka, standing up and checking to see if anything broke.

"Y- You know what's going on?" asked Senri in a small voice.

"Somewhat. I know it all seems strange, suddenly changing genders and becoming a walking disaster. Not to mention a talking bag charm. However, I can guarantee you don't want to tell anyone else what's going on unless you want to be called a freak or worse." said Kasuka, noticing Senri's chest became bigger and rounder. "I don't think you can pass off as yourself anymore."

Senri looked then started freaking out again. Kasuka calmed him down then was allowed to get closer to him. Senri picked him up in his hands, wondering if it was all just a bad dream. He pinched himself. He was definitely awake.

"So, what do I do...? I can't go out like this. My buttons feel like they'll burst." said Senri, his chest feeling a bit squeezed.

"It'll seem indecent, but you'll have to keep your jacket buttoned the entire time you're here. That is if you can't stand what's going on in the chest area." said Kasuka. He covered his eyes and waited for Senri to change. "Go ahead."

Senri unbuttoned his shirt then noticed he didn't necessarily have to completely take it off.

"Hey, I think I'll be okay like this. Though they're not being supported..." said Senri, lifting his boobs only to watch them flop down.

"Oh, well that's good then. So, how are you going to explain to your superior...?" Kasuka asked, being lifted back up.

"I can tell him I had to go home and had my sister take over for me. Do you think it'll work?" Senri asked, allowing Kasuka to clip his bow into his hair.

"Only if no one knows what your actual sister looks like and you haven't talked about family." said Kasuka.

"That's no problem then. Now, to get out of here without drawing attention..." Senri muttered before covering his mouth. "My voice! It's so high..."

"I wonder if going to stop there..." mumbled Kasuka, already seeing an hourglass figure forming.

Senri put Kasuka in his pocket then quickly fled the men's room and ducked into the women's. He pulled Kasuka out then frowned.

"Maybe I should just go home..." muttered Senri, playing with his hair.

Kasuka stared at the necklace, still trying to figure out the trigger. Senri followed his gaze then smiled.

"You like it? I bought it at an antique store. The clerk there was practically invisible. I never saw him." said Senri with a grin. Kasuka's eye twitched in annoyance. "I can never seem to want to take it off... it's so pretty and calming to look at..."

"Hey, hey!" Kasuka said, reaching up and slapping Senri's cheeks. Senri woke up out of his daze then chuckled. "I think going home would be good, but wouldn't you like to see how people would treat you as the other gender?"

"I never thought of that... I guess I can stay..." said Senri, becoming curious.

He slipped Kasuka into his pocket then quietly left the restroom. A few people passing by whispered to each other, noticing he look an awful like Senri. A few guys did a small double take to ensure they weren't seeing things. Senri swallowed hard before entering the president's office.

"May I- Senri...?" he said in confusion.

"Uh, I'm his sister. See..." he said and proceeded to make up a story.

He waited with bated breath for his response.

"All right, can't be helped. Just let him know I'm taking a few bucks off his paycheck." he said, allowing him to work.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senri couldn't help but feel creeped out by his coworkers. Why were some of them looking at him as if he were food? Some of the women gave him nasty looks. He fled to a secluded area then took Kasuka out of his pocket.

"Mr. Bag charm, I don't think I want to stay... Everything feels weird. Some of them want to eat me alive!" Senri exclaimed, remembering the stares and rare lip licking.

"Or they're horny." Kasuka concluded.

"I... Maybe..." he mumbled, seeing that as a possibility. "It's disgusting. Is this what Aven and other women go through everyday? I'd quit in a heartbeat."

"Not everyone can afford to do that. So count yourself lucky." said Kasuka, crossing his arms.

"Senya? Is that you, Senya?" a familiar voice called out.

Kasuka went stiff as Senri held him to his chest.

"Uh, yes! Hi! That's me! Senya, not my brother! Haha, what uh, what can I d- do for you?" Senri rambled, his face visibly red.

"You're a cute one, Senya. You remind me of your brother. He's a sweet guy." they said, holding him by his wrist. "Mind coming with me for a moment?"

Kasuka internally sighed as Senri had a nosebleed. He didn't want to know what his perverted mind was thinking. Aven led him to the stairwell then looked around before leaning in close.

"What kind of things does your brother like? I had planned to ask him but I'm a bit shy around guys like him." they said with a smile.

Kasuka listened as Senri was a stuttering mess. If it weren't for the feminine features, she'd be able to tell it was Senri right away. He hoped their conversation would end soon as his back started to itch. Senri waved to Aven and waited until she was out of sight to silently dance around. He accidentally let go of Kasuka and sent him flying.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Senri begged as he tenderly held an unconscious Kasuka. "Oh, what have I done..."

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka finally came to just as Senri locked his apartment door.

"DD2K, I'm home!" Senri called out, pulling Kasuka out of his pocket. "I'm sorry little guy..."

Kasuka weakly made a cat appear to replace him for the time being.

"Hey... I have something to tell you..." Kasuka whispered, having Senri lift him up to his ear. "I... I won't always be around. But just because I'm not around physically doesn't meant I'm not spiritually. Remember that."

"I got it... Are you going to leave me now...?" asked Senri sadly.

Kasuka started to make himself faded as he nodded. Senri held him close until he fully disappeared. Kasuka watched from above as Senri seemed pretty dispirited. He couldn't blame him. Someone who helped him out in a crisis just disappeared. He took off into the bedroom then transformed into a cat, causing the fake to disappear. He sauntered out and was swept into Senri's arms.

He noticed Senri was sobbing. Did he miss him that much?

"You won't believe what happened to me today..." Senri mumbled, retelling everything. "Will I ever go back to normal...?"

Kasuka meowed, hoping it sounded encouraging. He couldn't help himself and started pawing at Senri's boob.

"Stop that." Senri fussed, moving Kasuka away. "I'm scared DD2K... I don't want to be a woman forever."

Kasuka wiggled himself free then hopped onto his lap to lick his cheek, hoping to give him comfort. He himself didn't know how long it lasted. Senri sadly lifted his chest only to watch them flop back down. Kasuka sighed internally before rubbing his head against Senri while purring. Senri smiled a bit as he petted him. Things didn't seem too bad as he pet Kasuka lovingly.


	4. A Day Off

Kasuka had called in sick for Senri, knowing he didn't want to go back in such a state. He walked on top of Senri then stepped all over his chest.

"Ow! What the hell?" Senri exclaimed, sitting up and massaging his chest. "Jerk..."

Kasuka sat on his lap then meowed. He was hungry and needed Senri to do his thing so he could do his. He couldn't care less about the weak spots on his body.

"I get it, you want food. Right, I'm taking you to the vet tomorrow." said Senri with a smile.

Kasuka was unhappy and made it known by beating up on him. What did he think he was? Some stray cat with kittens floating around somewhere? He pulled back before walking off in a huff.

"You're still going!" Senri said, only to have Kasuka pounce on him again, trying hard not to bare his claws.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka sat beside Senri as he munched on cereal while watching the news. He had his own news to listen to. He quietly left Senri's side then holed himself up in the closet. His messenger came and started delivering the news.

"Issei snuffed out a mole before losing serious profits. Kumarin won his tenth championship and plans to throw a party. Here's your invitation. The wedding is still on by the way. Yuma's." she said then started telling him the boring news.

"What about Yanagi...?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Am I given permission?" she asked cautiously. He gave her the okay. "Here, two letters."

Kasuka transformed then took both. She continued with the news as he opened the first one.

_"Dear Kasuka,_   
_It's been awhile since we saw each other last hasn't it? Have you been well? The others told me that you've moved to Earth. How's life there? Had to turn someone into a cockroach yet? I was thinking of coming to visit sometime. I'd like to hear from you again. I miss the fun we had together._

_\- Nagi_

Kasuka was hesitant to open the next one. He slowly opened it and unfolded the letter.

_"Dear Kasuka,_   
_I wasn't exactly honest in my other letter. No, I do want to come visit you. I actually plan to come the day after you receive this letter. The thing is... I want something from you. I'll tell you once we meet. I'll be waiting by your store._

_\- Nagi_

Kasuka gasped.

"When did this letter get to me?" he asked.

"Yesterday." she said.

Kasuka wasted no time in opening the window, transforming into a bird and flying away. Yanagi couldn't have come here. He was the one who didn't want to see him again. It was a joke.

Kasuka arrived at his store and saw a pink hair person waiting in front of the store, peeking inside. Was it a customer? He teleported himself inside then transformed back. He walked over to the door then froze. He was actually here. He waved from outside with a happy smile.

Yanagi happily embraced him once he opened the door. Kasuka quickly flipped his sign to open then had the cleaning supplies quickly get to work.

"You haven't changed one bit! How is everything?" Yanagi asked cheerfully.

"Great. Selling antiques and all... Studying new spells. The usual." replied Kasuka, prying Yanagi off him.

"Did you get my letters? You never responded." he mentioned.

"Oh, I just looked at them. I'm really thrilled to have you here. It's been a crazy week." said Kasuka wearily.

"Tell me all about it." said Yanagi, looking him in the eyes.

Kasuka told him everything involving Senri, sparing no hidden details. He just wanted the necklace. Why was it so hard to get? Yanagi stroked his hair then sighed, giving his input.

"Hey, about the thing I wanted to tell you." said Yanagi, sitting up straight.

"What is it?" he asked, noticing his serious face.

"Can we get back together?" he asked softly.

"But you dumped me. Why do you want me back? Didn't you say I lack in all areas and couldn't please you the way you wanted?" Kasuka asked, steadily getting angrier. "I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have come. It was going to be some dumb shit."

"Subear, it's nothing like that. I was emotional. I wasn't thinking right. You're the one I want..." he said, holding Kasuka's hand.

"So it took you years to come to this conclusion? This honestly sounds like you couldn't peg the one you wanted so you're crawling back to me." said Kasuka, feeling stupid for thinking he truly wanted to start over.

"I promise, that's not why I'm here. You can put me under a truth spell if necessary." said Yanagi.

Kasuka put a truth spell on him then sighed.

"Am I a rebound?" he asked.

"No." Yanagi replied.

"Did you chase after someone and get rejected recently?" he pressed.

"Yes." said Yanagi.

"Ha! I knew it! There's no reason to continue this. Go home. You're just a lonely asshole who'll die without some affection." said Kasuka feeling hurt.

"Kasuka... do you really have that low of a view of me? Though, I guess I did it to myself... saying those things to you..." said Yanagi, fidgeting. "I really do want you back, not because I'm lonely."

Kasuka kept his arms wrapped around him. Yanagi hugged him from behind then kissed his temple.

"All right, I'll leave for today and come back later. Think about it? Please?" he asked before opening a portal. "Bye, Subear..."

Kasuka kept his eyes to the ground. He was scared of getting hurt again for being too trusting. Yanagi's words had cut him deep and made him turn his back on love, afraid someone would hurt him all the same. He wiped his cheeks as tears fell from his eyes. Yanagi was going to hurt him again, he knew it but he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he changed after all this time.

He quickly stood up at the sound of the store bell ringing. He snapped and made any sign of having cried disappear. He walked out and was surprised to see Senri.

"You again?" he said.

"Oh, invisible clerk! Hello." said Senri with a grin.

He was still sporting a rack but they weren't as big as before. Senri noticed him staring at his chest and covered it.

"Pervert." he spat before walking away.

"Wait, no! I was just... okay, yes I was looking, but they looked smaller!" he shouted, forgetting he wasn't supposed to know.

"Smaller? What do you mean by that? Are you a boob expert or something?" he asked, his chest jingling slightly with his steps.

"Uh, you came back! I assume you want to buy something else?" Kasuka asked, diverting the conversation.

"I actually wanted to ask questions about this necklace." said Senri, showing it to him. "What is it made out of?"

"Dragonflies." responded Kasuka.

"Like, legit dragonflies...?" he asked, finding it hard to believe. Kasuka nodded. Senri squeaked as he stopped touching it. "What the fuck? Why did you sell this to me?"

"The charm however is half made of dragonflies. Only the wings are. The body is made of silver." said Kasuka, loving the disgusted look on his face.

"Oh my god! This is so disgusting! I want my money back." he screeched, trying to take it off.

"Read my sign." said Kasuka, gesturing to the sign sitting in plain sight.

"'No refunds or returns'. Hey, take responsibility for this!" Senri fussed.

"I tried telling you but someone was too wrapped in their phone conversation and left with it. Who's really at fault here?" said Kasuka, crossing his arms.

Senri bit his lip, hooking the necklace back. He couldn't refute that. He wouldn't own this disgusting thing if he listened. Kasuka smirked, happy to have finally put him in his place.

"Hey, did you cry not too long ago?" asked Senri, stepping closer. "The sides of your mouth seem a bit drawn in..."

Kasuka backed up in fear. How? He erased all traces.

"So you did. I know we're still strangers, but I have time to listen." said Senri with a smile.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Kasuka said defensively.

"I never said that. I just said I have time to listen." he replied, taking the bow clip out of his hair and playing with it. "Doesn't it feel good talking to someone who doesn't know you about things? There isn't much judgement you'd get from someone close."

Kasuka looked at Senri who kept his eyes on the clip.

"I guess I can tell you... Only if you tell me afterwards." said Kasuka, wanting him to get to know this form.

"Deal." he replied, linking his pinky with Kasuka's.

Kasuka told him about Yanagi's return and how it made him feel. Senri listened intently from start to finish.

"He sounds shady. You have every right to be wary of him. I had a friend like him. She kept hurting people and when she finally realized who she really wanted, it was too late. I say don't get back together. Find someone new and be happy." said Senri, giving Kasuka a smile.

"Thanks..." Kasuka mumbled, returning his smile.

Senri sighed then told him everything since buying the necklace. Him becoming a walking disaster and somehow changing genders. Naturally, Kasuka knew all of this, having to pretend to not know.

"That's quite an ordeal. You really didn't tell anyone?" he asked curiously.

"You believe me!? Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

"I do. The last time I saw you, you weren't sporting soft milk jugs." said Kasuka, squeezing his chest.

"Stop that! They're sensitive." Senri fussed, his cheeks reddening as he pouted and covered his chest. "I did tell someone... a talking bag charm. He said he knew what was going on but never told me what. Then he disappeared once I got home... though, he said he'd return."

"I see... Well, even if he never comes back, I still believe you. Feel free to come and hide out here if you need to." said Kasuka with a smile.

"Thank you. That's... rather kind of you." said Senri, giving Kasuka a thankful smile.

Kasuka patted his back, noticing his chest had shrunk a bit more. He checked the time and saw it was nearing when it happened. Which meant the effects only lasted a day at most.

"Hey, do you think... karma is doing this to me...? I haven't exactly been a good guy, but I haven't been terrible..." said Senri, starting to reflect on his actions. "The constant clumsiness... and now becoming a woman... maybe it's carrying over from my past life too."

"I don't think it's karma. You're just experiencing a bit of a rough patch before good things come." said Kasuka, seeing no point in telling him it's the necklace if he doesn't believe it. "But I could be wrong."

"You're an interesting guy... I think I'll hang around here if I have time." said Senri, giving him a bright grin.


	5. Ch5

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Kasuka sat in his store as Senri had gone to work for the day. He was easily able to keep up with both lives. Senri did start frequenting the store more, most of the time to bitch about his annoying coworkers. What he did notice was that he never transformed again, confirming his suspicions about it being that specific moment. Was it a word? An action? An emotion?

Seeing as it happened after they left, it could only be an action or emotion. He listed off the actions Senri did and emotions Senri felt at that moment, whittling it down to a few. He monotonously greeted the customer as they came through the door.

"Subear." a familiar voice called out.

Kasuka quickly made everything in front of him disappear as he looked up.

"I don't want to get back together. Sorry." he replied ice cold. "Find someone else."

"Is that your answer? I had only come to invite you out, as a friend." said Yanagi, feeling hurt.

"I'm busy running a store. Unless you can find a good replacement, I'm not going anywhere." said Kasuka, pushing Yanagi off the counter.

"Don't worry! I already asked Jin and he said yes! So, will you come?" Yanagi asked, making puppy eyes.

"Where do you plan to take me? At least answer that." Kasuka asked.

"You know, that place you always wanted to go. The one where it talks about magic's history. I even got the tickets that give you an old spell book." said Yanagi with a smile.

"You know... you can go alone or with Jin. Just give me the book afterwards." said Kasuka with a wave of his hand.

"Do you think I'm trying to butter you up? Absolutely not. Friends do things like this for each other, right? Right." Yanagi said, feeling offended.

"Is it that hard to accept the answer 'no'? I don't want to go." said Kasuka, seeing he needed to get forceful.

"All right... I'll bring both back for you." said Yanagi with a sigh.

Kasuka turned his attention away as Yanagi disappeared into a portal. He made his notes reappear, trying to pinpoint the source. It was then he had an idea. He could try recreating the necklace himself. The problem was where would he get a bunch of dragonflies and the correct tools to make it? He needed to consult someone.

He floated a bowl and ingredients after him as he went into the back room. He had the ingredients fall in and mix themselves. He started writing symbols on his table then wrote his contact's name using the mixture.

"Kasuka, it's been a while. I hear you've set up shop on Earth." he said with a smile.

"Right. It's a long story. Anyway, you're well versed in jewelry, so I was wondering if you knew what's necessary to recreate the dragonfly necklace that I totally have and did not lose." said Kasuka.

"Well obviously you'll need dragonflies, but it has to be forged with magic. Human tools won't cut it." he said, giving him an apologetic look. "Why do you want to recreate it though? Isn't it cursed?"

"If I recreate it, it won't be cursed right? And I can wear it without worry." lied Kasuka. "Do you think you could have it made for me?"

"I'll see what I can do. I'm not promising anything." he said with crossed arms.

"Thank you! You're the best, Yuma. Oh also, congratulations! How does it feel to be engaged?" he asked curiously.

"No different than dating really, it's just that gray area where you have a more noticeable label but still do things as a mere couple. I'm actually a bit worried. I think he might want to call it off... He's been... distant. And coming home late..." said Yuma, rubbing his ring. "Am I not enough anymore...?"

"Don't say that. You are enough. Its on him if he can't see that. If things feel too much, you're free to come stay with me on Earth for a bit." said Kasuka with a smile.

They said their goodbyes and the symbols shriveled up after Yuma's face disappeared. He didn't think they were having problems, but even the best couple can have a falling out. A portal suddenly opened in his room and Yuma had stepped out carrying a small bag.

"Yuma?" he said in surprise.

"I already placed your order, don't worry. So, this is it?" Yuma asked, looking around.

"It's actually out here." said a Kasuka, leading him out the room.

"Wow, it's really nice." said Yuma, walking around and looking at things. "Do you mind giving me a tour of Earth?"

"I'll try my best. How does around the world in 8 hours sound?" Kasuka asked.

"It's that small? To go all around our home takes at least 157 days if you're going at an average pace." said Yuma in awe. "Earth is amazing!"

"Ah, but we can't at the moment, I'm still open for business and I might have regulars come in." he said, taking his seat behind the counter.

"Oh, may I help around? I'm a fast learner, but you already knew that." said Yuma with a giggle.

Kasuka wrote everything down then watched as he headed into the back room to clean up.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senri entered the antique shop then stared as Kasuka firmly held a man by his waist. He couldn't leave as they had already noticed him. Kasuka helped the man down then gave him a wave.

"Uh did I interrupt...?" Senri asked cautiously.

"No, not at all." said Kasuka then remembered Senri had the necklace. "Uh, Senri, could you-"

"Isn't that the dragonfly necklace on his neck? How did he get his hands on it? Kasuka...!" Yuma said, raising his voice.

"Wait, you know about this?" Senri asked in awe.

"Know about it? My deceased great times fifteen grandfather had that made for his younger brother. Unfortunately, he was an unlucky casualty in the civil war. He was wearing it when he died and his soul put a terrible curse on it." Yuma said with a serious face. "You've made the mistake of a lifetime by wearing that. There's no way for it to be removed from the wearer unless they die or offer up something precious to them."

Kasuka looked at Yuma in horror. So his efforts were in vain? It also made sense why Senri's body always reacted whenever he touched it. He looked at Senri who looked shook to the core. Senri collapsed to the floor. Yuma shook his head at the foolish human.

"How precious are we talking...?" Kasuka asked quietly.

"Something that once it's gone, it'll leave a permanent scar on his heart." replied Yuma before turning his back to Senri. "I doubt you have anything like that, so I hope you're prepared to die from the curse."

Senri tried taking the necklace off but it pressed itself deeper into his collarbone. He stopped and it stopped pressing. He really was in deep shit.

"Then, could you explain the whole swapping genders?" Senri asked. "For how long does it actually last and does it increase the more times it happens? How does it happen?"

"Swapping genders? I've never heard of that." said Yuma with piqued interest. "Tell me, what happens?"

Senri told him everything then waited for his verdict. Yuma started to laugh then placed his hands on Senri's shoulders.

"Looks like a new curse was added onto it." said Yuma with a smile. "Kasuka, can we talk for a minute?"

They walked off to the side then Yuma hit Kasuka square in the jaw.

"That was for lying to me. Moving on, you revealed yourself to him? Especially in a state like that? Are you trying to reveal you're a natural?" Yuma whispered, glancing at Senri.

"I couldn't just leave him alone. You couldn't see how scared shitless he was! I had to do something. And this was before I knew I couldn't take it back no matter how hard I tried." whispered Kasuka angrily. "At least now I don't have to live with him anymore."

"You what?!" Yuma seethed.

"I became his pet to infiltrate. That's all. Now I don't have to. I can just wait for him to pass on." explained Kasuka with a smile.

Yuma sighed then looked at Senri who quietly watched them. That was really all they could do. He couldn't sense anything precious enough for him to sacrifice. He stopped. There was something, but it was faint. Yuma frowned heavily. He wasn't big on a life being exchanged for another.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senri returned home then called out for DD2K. No answer. He looked around but couldn't find him. He checked in all spots he could hide in. Nowhere. He stepped into his room and saw the window was open. It was big enough for a cat. He looked out to see where it led.

He arrived below his window and looked around. If he wasn't here, then where? Where could his cat have gone? His heart felt as if it was ripping in two. Senri crouched down and covered his face with his arms. It was one thing after another. He became a walking disaster, was plagued with a mouse for a while, had some near death experiences, humiliated in front of Aven, turned into a woman, told everything happening are because of curses, told he'd die because of an old curse and now losing his cat.

It was like the world wanted him to suffer. He just wanted a decent life. Stable job, stable income, a pretty lover, supportive friends. All he had going for him was the first two. His relationships either ended before they started or he was dumped. He had friends, or at least he thought until Mikage showed him they were using him.

Tears fell from his eyes as he remained crouched. Seeing as he'd be killed by the stupid curse, what difference did it make how soon it happened. Senri quietly headed inside then waited for the elevator to take him up. He arrived on the top floor then pushed the door to the roof open. Living was hard. No matter what he did, bad things only came his way. He had thought himself lucky when bringing DD2K home, when Mikage continued to be a supportive friend, when the talking keychain helped him in his sticky situation.

He sat by the ledge then peered over. It was a pretty long fall. Senri looked at his hands. If he was lucky, this bad luck curse would probably make his death instant. He scooted closer. Could he really throw himself over? Senri became hesitant. Could he really leave without confessing to Aven? He shook his head. He at least had to say something.

He moved to back up then felt his hand slip. He dangled by one hand gripping the edge. This was really it. Once his hand got tired, it'd let go. He was stupid for thinking he could just jump. It was scary as fuck. The thought of his ribs shattering along with his skull made him uneasy. Senri called for help then searched around for his phone. He quickly texted Mikage before calling the emergency line.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka and Yuma watched from afar as first responders and Mikage worried over Senri.

"How were you sure he wouldn't jump?" Yuma asked, looking at Kasuka.

"Aven." he responded, not providing any additional info.

They transformed into cats then took off into the night. Senri looked across the street where they stood, wondering if someone was secretly watching over him.


	6. A Weekend With Danger

Yuma happily hummed as he brushed Kasuka's hair. He put it up in his favorite bun then smiled in content. Kasuka looked then gave him a stamp of approval.

"Well, I'm not sure I want to do this. He almost killed himself a few days ago." said Kasuka, floating his makeup over to him and finding the eyeliner. "Doesn't he want to rest? He went to work the next day after it. Though I heard Aven gave him some attention for it. Did I mention he has a hopeless crush on them?"

Yuma chuckled as he transformed himself into a small bag charm. He looked himself over then added a small crown on his head. He was really into Senri's life.

"I'm coming with you. I'm interested in that Senri." said Yuma, floating in the air.

"What about your fiancé...?" he asked, seeing a lot of time had probably passed back home.

"He probably doesn't even know I'm missing. Let's go." said Yuma, placing himself in Kasuka's bag.

Kasuka closed up shop then sighed. He gave Yuma a small phone in case he needed to say something to him. He quickly taught him how to use it then hurried on his way to meet Senri.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

"Kasuka!" Senri shouted, waving him over.

"So he's the store clerk that sold you that necklace?" Mikage asked.

"Uh, how I got it is complicated but, yes! He is the clerk. He had a friend but I guess he isn't tagging along." said Senri, noticing Yuma's absence.

"Oh? Who's this charming lad?" Kasuka asked despite already knowing.

"Asagiri Mikage. And you are...?" Mikage asked.

"Shibutani Kasuka. Pleasure to meet a friend of Senri's. He frequents my shop so much it gave off the feeling he didn't have any." joked Kasuka, not realizing he touched upon a touchy subject.

"Let's get moving." said Mikage, pushing Senri forward.

Yuma texted Kasuka, laughing at how he already messed up with his friend. Kasuka texted back saying there was nothing a little magic couldn't fix. He had Yuma pass him the small bottle full of blue powder. He poured some on his hand, whispered to it then blew it towards Mikage. He quickly put the bottle away as Mikage started to sneeze while his memories were altered to make him look good.

"So, where are we off to?" Kasuka asked curiously.

"A theme park! It's been ages since I've gone. How about you?" Senri asked, looking at Kasuka.

"Uh... Lets go with years." said Kasuka, hiding the fact he was too busy to explore around a lot.

Kasuka looked down at Yuma, wondering if he'd be okay by himself. Yuma texted him, assuring him everything would be fine. He had a plan. Kasuka didn't press, knowing Yuma's plans never failed. It was then Kasuka remembered the cursed necklace. He wouldn't just be putting himself in danger if he went to a crowded place. He dug around for his blue powder and altered their memories once more, changing their destination to a safer one.

"I can't wait to go to the arcade! I'm gonna win myself a large plush and name it Knockout Knights 3rd Edition!" Senri cheered happily.

"You need to stop naming things after video games." said Mikage with a sigh.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Yuma poked his head out and was amazed by the vast amount of things in one room. Children ran around as others played. Kasuka followed behind them then watched as they inserted cards. He didn't have anything like that.

"Um, what are you doing...?" Kasuka asked quietly.

"Refilling my card? Don't you have one?" Senri asked, waving his now filled card.

"No... I've never come to this place before..." Kasuka admitted quietly.

"Ah, I'll help then! So you stand here then..." said Senri, directing Kasuka.

Yuma smiled softly, happy to see his oldest friend getting along well on this small planet. He was pretty worried when he first announced he was moving here, but he didn't seem to have a problem adapting. His crown shook as the presence of another natural appeared. Kasuka had just finished getting himself a card.

He checked his phone then glanced down at Yuma who was directing him to the restroom. Kasuka stood in a stall then helped Yuma out of his bag.

"Yanagi's here. Why is he here?" Yuma asked in confusion. "He couldn't possibly be here for you... right?"

Kasuka sighed then filled him in on things going on between them. Yuma frowned, displeased with the turn of events.

"I agree with Senri here. Find someone new, even if it takes a few years." said Yuma with a smile. "You're worth more than he's giving you credit for."

Yuma jumped from his hands then grew in size.

"I'll deal with him while you go enjoy your time with Senri and Mikage." said Yuma, changing his appearance.

Kasuka gave him an appreciative hug before watching him leave. He soon did the same and easily found them with his magic.

"There you are! I was starting to think the urinal monster got ya." Senri joked before resuming air hockey with Mikage.

"I've got you now!" Mikage said, hitting the puck and getting the winning point. "Whoo! Eat that, Ri."

"That was only luck. I'm the game master here." Senri said with a huff. "Do you want to play a round, Kasuka?"

"Sure." he replied, seeing the point was to get his hit into Senri's goal.

He chuckled softly, enchanting his hits to never miss Senri's goal. Senri hit the puck, only for it to fly off and hit a passerby straight in the dick. He hurried over and quickly apologized. At the same time, the air hockey game completely shut off.

"It strikes again..." Senri mumbled, hoping his sanctuary would ward off evil.

"It was just some bad luck. Let's go shoot some hoops." said Mikage, leading him away.

Kasuka followed then thought he heard someone call his name. Was he hearing things? He joined them at the hoops then watched as the game started up. Senri took a shot. It bounced off the rim and hit him square in the face. Both of them tried to check on him, but Senri was more focused on the game than anything. He wasn't going to let bad luck stop him from enjoying games. He was hit in the face a few more times before it ended.

"Kasuka! There you are!" Yanagi called out.

He didn't see Yuma. Where was he? He felt something hide in his pants leg. That was probably him.

"Is that his friend you met?" Mikage whispered.

"No, the one I met had blue hair..." said Senri, looking at the pink haired man get touchy with Kasuka.

"Yanagi, please, leave me be. I'm trying to-" he said but Senri had suddenly walked up to them. "Senri?"

"So you're Yanagi, his no good ex? I'll admit, you have looks, but your character is god awful. You said such horrible things to him and expect him years later to take you back? You reek of desperation buddy." Senri snapped. Yanagi totally looked the type to pull bullshit like this. "Just leave him alone. He's done with you."

"Who are you and what's your relation to Subear?" Yanagi asked.

"Nito Senri. I'm his friend." he said with confidence.

Yanagi wrote his name down then pushed him aside.

"I came to give you the books. Then an annoying bug started buzzing about, distracting me from doing so." said Yanagi with a smile. "Here, I hope you like them. Also, Jin says hi."

They watched as Yanagi walked away and disappeared in the crowd. Kasuka quickly walked away, unsure of how to feel. The feeling of something in his pants leg disappeared and soon Yuma appeared his bag.

"This is embarrassing..." Kasuka muttered as he took the stairs down.

Yuma climbed out of his bag then held on to the strap.

"He didn't seem to have ill intentions so I let him go." Yuma explained. "It's my fault..."

"No, it's fine. You actually provided a way out for me. I'd rather be enjoying a nice meal right now." said Kasuka with a smile.

He walked out into the streets with a now regular sized Yuma. He looked him over then snorted.

"Why do you look like a woman?" Kasuka asked as they walked down the block.

"Why not? Give off the illusion that you score girls and maybe some will flock to you." Yuma reasoned.

Kasuka didn't respond but was thankful Yuma thought of him.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

"This is so good! I want seconds!" Yuma said, his eyes sparkling in delight.

"You don't want dessert?" Kasuka asked.

Yuma took the dessert menu and looked it over. He wanted more ravioli, but he also wanted brownies and ice cream. Kasuka could see the conflict present on his face.

"How about this. I order two more dishes, one for you and one for me and have them packed to go while you order dessert." said Kasuka with a smile.

"Genius!" Yuma exclaimed.

They placed their orders and Yuma couldn't wait for his dessert. The picture looked heavenly. Their server came back with their desserts then assured them they'd have their dishes before they left. Yuma couldn't stop eating his dessert. Kasuka's mind had wandered back to when Yanagi approached them in the arcade.

He truly didn't expect Senri to step forward and defend him the way he did. Hell, he didn't think he remembered nor cared. Kasuka's ice cream slowly melted as he nibbled on his dessert. He felt a little guilty for leaving without a word but, he wasn't really thinking. He just wanted to get away. Yuma burped in satisfaction then looked at Kasuka who's ice cream was nearly unrecognizable.

"Hey, the food's here. And the bill." said Yuma, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Kasuka made the right amount appear before digging into his dessert. Yuma watched with a frown as he's never seen him this spaced out.

"Got Yanagi on the mind...?" Yuma asked quietly. Kasuka shook his head, his mind on Senri. "Then what's wrong?"

"Senri. He's unexpectedly pretty nice... You saw what he did. I want to make it up to him, you know?" said Kasuka, a small smile on his face.

"Oh? It's not often I hear you want to thank someone, especially since you can practically do everything yourself." said Yuma, now amused. "Are you getting attached to him?"

"Not in the way you're insinuating. Anyway, let's hurry up and get out of here." said Kasuka, sending the check into the waiter's apron.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka arrived back at his store with Yuma then noticed a familiar orange haired guy standing outside the shop. Yuma quietly teleported himself inside and out of sight. Kasuka looked around, wondering where he went. Senri looked and saw Kasuka approaching. He wordlessly approached him then hugged him tight.

"Senri...?" Kasuka called out in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I was in the wrong. I didn't mean to put you on the spot and embarrass you." said Senri, patting Kasuka's back before pulling back. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Oh, no. It's fine, really. I'm not mad or anything." said Kasuka with a chuckle.

Senri smiled in relief then hugged him again, thankful that he wasn't mad. The thought of not being able to come back over after today scared him. He was having fun talking to Kasuka about his day and hearing about his trips to other countries.


	7. Fem!Senri Strikes Again

Kasuka yawned as he had a pretty great nap. It seemed like no one came which was a relief. He wanted to sleep more but was stopped by the sight of the clear water now turned red. Something was going on with Senri.

"Hey, what's up?" Kasuka asked the bowl.

" _Senri has transformed into a woman again and is currently hiding in the men's restroom._ " it said.

Kasuka cleared out the bowl and temporarily closed up shop. He changed his outfit, deeming himself already effeminate enough.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka placed a charm on himself, making everyone in the company believe he worked there. He greeted a few people on his way up to the restroom Senri was in. He looked around before slipping in.

"Senri?" he called out, knocking on the stall door. "Senri!"

Senri opened the door, wiping away his obvious tears. He wordlessly hugged Kasuka, his mind unable to process how and why Kasuka was here. Kasuka moved him back into the stall, locking the door behind him. A person came in soon after. Kasuka kept Senri silent as the man finished up before leaving without washing his hands.

"What's wrong...?" Kasuka asked softly.

Senri pulled away then unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, his chest peeking out. Kasuka nodded, seeing the trigger happened again. He buttoned Senri's shirt up then waited for him to speak.

"I happened upon Aven and a coworker... kissing..." Senri whispered, clutching his heart. "I just ran. I don't know how long I've been in here and before I knew it, I was a female again."

Kasuka started making connections while Senri hugged him again. A light bulb went off.

"Senri, I have a theory. About your gender swap." said Kasuka with a smile.

"What is it?" Senri mumbled into his chest.

"You change when you become sad." said Kasuka with a triumphant look.

"Then why didn't I change when I was up on the roof?" asked Senri in confusion,

"Maybe it's selective...?" replied Kasuka with a shrug.

Reality started crashing down on Senri.

"Why are you here dressed like... this and how did you get past security?" he asked curiously.

"A magician never reveals his tricks. Either way, let's get through today. I'll do whatever I can." said Kasuka with a grin.

"Well, okay... I could use an extra pair of hands." muttered Senri, still thinking of the kiss.

"Hey, about the kiss. Wouldn't it be a good idea to learn the truth? Maybe they forced Aven." Kasuka suggested, seeing he was still troubled by it.

Senri nodded. It would also give him an opening for a romantic conversation.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka did Senri's desk work while he ran around for his boss. It was a relief to see Senri not freak out over the change again. Though, he worried about Senri talking to Aven alone. He folded an origami butterfly, brought it to life, camouflaged it and had it follow Senri and record his conversation with Aven.

Senri looked at him before seductively taking a sip from his drink. Disgusting was the first word to come to mind. He placed a spell on Senri's laptop, having it complete everything while he watched Netflix shows. He truly felt for humans who couldn't make their lives efficient like naturals could. His phone soon received a call.

"Where are you and why did you close up shop?" Yuma shouted over the phone.

Kasuka quietly explained before getting another earful from Yuma; However, Yuma volunteered to watch the store in his place. Kasuka was always thankful for his help but wondered how long he planned to stay. His fiancé had to miss him. Or did he really not notice like Yuma said? He stopped watching as he could hear Senri's voice.

" _Hey, Aven. I just happened to pass by earlier and um, I accidentally saw you and Yosuke... kind of... lip locking..._ " said Senri awkwardly.

" _Oh my... Don't tell anyone what you saw. We're not romantically involved. He just... forced himself on me._ " they said, hiding behind their clipboard.

" _That's disgusting! We should let the president know and-_ " said Senri but Aven spoke over him.

" _I know. I already notified him... Thank you for the concern though._ " they said with a bright smile.

That was the end of the conversation. Aven just walked away, tucking a tuff of hair behind their ear. It was obvious Senri was still worried, but pursuing them wouldn't do him good. Kasuka sighed, not entirely understanding humans and their ways of romance. Back home if you liked someone, you simply gave them something you loved and something they loved. If feelings were mutual, the items would transform into a plant. If not, it'd just disappear and you'd suffer humiliation if it was done in public. Humans were too weak willed.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka walked beside Senri as they left the company building for the day. Senri had been silent ever since meeting with Aven. He didn't know if that was a good or bad sign.

"Are you coming over today?" Kasuka asked softly.

"See you." Senri responded, taking off down the block.

"Ah, ah. No we don't." said Kasuka, catching up to him and holding him still. "I'm not asking you to tell me, but I don't think you want to be alone right now, right?"

Senri pursed his lips as he avoided eye contact. Kasuka hummed in confirmation, linking his arm with Senri's and walking him back to his store.

"Say, why don't we get a snack on the way? Do you like pudding bread?" questioned Kasuka, wondering where they could buy some.

"Kasuka, can I ask you something?" Senri muttered, planting his feet down.

"Of course. Shoot." said Kasuka.

"Is it wrong to want to delusion myself...?" Senri questioned, slowly sliding his arm out of Kasuka's. "To pretend that everything's okay when it's not...?"

"Well, if it helps you cope with something stressful... but I really don't suggest it." replied Kasuka, grabbing his hand and crossing the street with him. "It'll just hurt more denying the truth. Oh, let's check here."

Kasuka left Senri outside as he entered the convenience store. Senri gripped his heart as he remembered Aven's face. Why did she lie and what about? Kasuka came out bagless.

"They didn't have it. Let's go, I can make some... Senri? Is everything okay?" Kasuka said, noticing his pained expression.

"She lied to me..." Senri mumbled. "Why would she?"

"Eh? I can't understand if you don't give me details. Come on, the bus is coming and we don't want to miss it." said Kasuka, quickly changing the topic.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka walked out with pudding then handed him one along with a spoon. Senri opened it in silence and started to eat.

"So, why don't we go clothes shopping? You're going to need a stash of feminine clothing until well... you know..." said Kasuka, eyeing his chest.

"What if they're interested in him? Do you know how distraught I'll feel? For being such a coward and letting them slip through my fingers? Kasuka, I don't think I could stand seeing them in someone else's arms." said Senri, finishing his pudding.

"We've all been there. It's one thing to say it, but doing it is a whole other ballpark. If you really want their attention, you're gonna have to give them a reason to give you attention." said Kasuka, despite knowing he and Aven don't end up dating. "I don't intend to sound insensitive, but... maybe keep your options open?"

Senri looked up at him then scoffed. He had gone and done it.

"Keep my options open... I don't have any. Mikage is straight as hell. And even if he wasn't I only see him like a brother." said Senri, sighing heavily.

"What about me?" Kasuka joked.

Senri reached across the counter then undid Kasuka's bun, his hair falling against his shoulders and back. Senri smirked before giving an answer.

"As if I'd date someone who looks like a hippie." teased Senri, actually have given thought about Kasuka.

"Well! I think it's about time you left, mister." said a ticked off Kasuka, pushing Senri towards the door.

Senri fought back, trying to escape Kasuka's hold. A single grab caused the both of them to stop. Senri looked up at Kasuka who squeezed his boob like a clown horn.

"It's soft." said Kasuka, squeezing the other.

"This is sexual harassment." said Senri, reaching for his phone. Kasuka backed off immediately. "Don't touch my chest anymore."

He personally didn't mind, but they were surprisingly sensitive. Kasuka's simple gesture gave him unspeakable pleasure. Senri tensed as he felt something below.

"You look like you saw a ghost..." commented Kasuka. Senri covered his mouth, trying to figure out what just happened. "Now you look embarrassed. Did you... think something naughty about me?"

"No! Gross!" Senri shrieked, beating up on a chuckling Kasuka.

Senri asked for a bathroom then took off once Kasuka directed him towards it. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Was he okay? Yuma walked in through the front door, carrying many bags.

"What's all this...?" Kasuka asked a bit concerned.

"Oh, just necessities since I'm staying here." said Yuma, placing everything on the counter.

"About that... I wanted to talk. Look, I really don't mind having you here. It's been plenty of fun but, don't you think... your fiancé misses you? I'm sure he's got a search party going on." said Kasuka, sending the bags up into his kitchen.

"If he missed me, he would've come after me the moment I disappeared. He hasn't because he's too worried about his sides than me..." said Yuma, feeling himself tear up. "I was stupid to think we could marry... I can't change him, this isn't a romance drama..."

"Yet you love him terribly." said Kasuka, hearing Yuma burst into sobs as he rubbed his back. "Well, since it's causing you this much stress, don't marry him."

They both looked up as their natural sensors went off. Yuma followed Kasuka into the back room and saw someone emerge from the portal.

"Chizuru...?" Yuma whispered.

Chizuru ran over to Yuma and hugged him tight. He was confused. Why was Chizuru here?

"I've been worried sick about you... Why did you leave without saying anything? I could hardly sleep... I'm so glad you're safe..." whispered Chizuru, placing kisses on his cheek.

"Worried about me...? Why would you be? You clearly don't care about our relationship anymore..." Yuma muttered, pulling away.

Kasuka made his way upstairs to check on Senri who hadn't come down yet. He pushed the door open then walked over to the bathroom.

"Senri? Everything okay in there?" he asked while knocking.

"Yes! I'll be out soon!" Senri replied.

"Are you naked?" Kasuka asked.

"No but-" Senri said only for the door to open. "It's not what you think..."

"But, you're wiping my floor. How can I not think it?" Kasuka said, taking note of the washcloth in his hand. "And why are you positioned like that?"

He waited for an answer as he crossed his arms. Senri kept silent.

"I'm just gonna... go. Uh, see you." said Senri only to be held back by Kasuka.

"You're waddling. Get down." said Kasuka, forcing Senri on all fours. "Give it to me straight."

"Well this is embarrassing... I... and they got stuck..." muttered Senri before telling him the entire story.

Kasuka burst into laughter, leaning against the wall for support. Senri rolled his eyes, knowing this would happen if he told him. Kasuka finally calmed down as he wiped his eyes.

"I'll help. Pull your pants down." he said, clearing his throat and fanning his eyes.

Senri did as he was told then felt Kasuka's cool fingers entering his ass. He shivered slightly before squirming in pleasure. Kasuka finally pulled it out then placed it on Senri's back. He quickly turned on the faucet and covered his hands in soap. Senri sat on his rump as he watched Kasuka.

"Thank you..." he muttered, feeling a bit shy.

"And thank you for giving me the honors of digging around inside your ass." said Kasuka sarcastically.

Senri smiled to himself as he collected himself to leave.


	8. Kasuka's Feelings

**some days later...**

Kasuka sighed as he flipped through a magazine. Everything had gone back to normal. Sort of. Senri was still a walking mess and he still had a shortage of customers. Yuma has gone home with Chizuru, leaving his place feeling empty. He levitated the bowl and ingredients before mixing them with water to check on Senri.

" _Senri has had no accidents today._ " it said.

"No accidents? Are we talking about the same Senri here?" he asked in disbelief. It was the same Senri. "No way... humans can't defy a curse."

He looked into the bowl as Senri flitted around. Compared to the other day, he didn't seem as depressed. Was he finally getting over Aven and the kiss? He kept watching, wondering what in the world was powering this guy. Things seemed to be getting good as Aven had appeared. His jaw dropped as he easily greeted them before going on his way.

"Wait, does Senri have a crush on Aven?" Kasuka asked.

" _Yes, he does._ " it replied.

Kasuka blinked in confusion. Was he comfortable around them now? Was that it? He kept watch a bit longer, wondering how he could casually bring it up later.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka hummed happily as he had successfully learned a new spell. He wasn't given much time to react as Yanagi appeared behind him and held him by his waist.

"What do you want? I already told you I don't want to get back together. What more can you want?" Kasuka asked, wanting to be left alone.

Yanagi turned him around then pressed his lips onto Kasuka's. Kasuka tried pulling away but found himself being drawn in by his sweet taste. Yanagi pulled away then cupped his face.

"Are you positive you don't want me back? I swear I'll do anything." said Yanagi, holding his hands.

"Yanagi..." Kasuka whispered before knocking out.

Yanagi panicked, seeing he used too much and overwhelmed him. He quickly turned the store's sign to closed before lifting Kasuka into his arms and bringing him upstairs. He lied him down in bed then pulled his bedsheets over him. A bit of rest would do him good.

Yanagi decided to help around, having the cleaning supplies do their job. He picked up stray pieces of clothing and organized his jewelry as it looked a mess. Kasuka groaned, causing Yanagi to hurry over to him.

"I'm hungry..." he muttered, rubbing his tummy.

Yanagi hurried to the kitchen and searched for something easy to digest. He ended up having to use magic and brought back a simple meal for Kasuka. Kasuka opened his mouth, waiting to be fed.

"Ah, you're so cute when you want to be babied..." Yanagi cooed, ruffling Kasuka's hair.

Kasuka smiled happily, wanting to be pet. Yanagi petted him, earning himself contented sighs. He fed Kasuka more then licked the side of his mouth free from crumbs.

"Stop it..." muttered Kasuka, covering his face.

"Aw, acting so coy... C'mere." said Yanagi, placing his meal off to the side so he could tickle Kasuka.

Kasuka burst into laughter as Yanagi tickled him. Yanagi eventually stopped then melted as Kasuka looked up at him with soft eyes.

"Kasuka... say my name." said Yanagi with a smile.

"Senri..." he whispered.

Yanagi blinked as he looked at Kasuka. Surely he had heard wrong. He decided to ask again later, having Kasuka sit down so he could finish his meal. Senri. Why did the name sound familiar? Kasuka gave him an eye smile as he ate the food Yanagi fed him.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

"So, how are you feeling?" Yanagi, having tired himself out from playing with Kasuka.

"Heavy and bloated..." Kasuka replied, feeling his cheeks.

"You look fine." said Yanagi, kissing his cheek.

Kasuka turned red at the action, suddenly at a loss for words. Yanagi chuckled, finding it adorable.

"If I asked you to kiss me, would you?" Yanagi asked, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

Kasuka's eyes shifted as he remained silent. The suspense was killing Yanagi.

"Yes..." mumbled Kasuka, playing with a section of his hair. "But why... you already have someone..."

"Huh? I told you, I only want you." said Yanagi.

Kasuka's heart skipped a beat. He wanted him? Wasn't he crushing hard on Aven? It didn't make sense. He started to panic, unsure of whether he was hearing correctly or hearing his deep dark desire. He wouldn't deny the fact that Senri was cute, but not that cute. He's seen better. Kasuka bit his lip. He was just hearing things, he didn't like Senri at all. He was annoying and ignorant. He was the reason he got into this mess of losing the necklace and getting in trouble with Yuma.

"I'm thirsty..." said Kasuka, changing the topic.

Yanagi went to go get him water as he prepared a truth spell. There were things he needed to know. Yanagi came back and handed him a glass of moonrise juice.

"Is it a bit early to ask for that kiss now?" Yanagi asked.

Kasuka spit out a bit of his juice in shock. How was he to respond? If he declined, Senri wouldn't think he's interested. If he accepted, Senri might think he has feelings for him but he doesn't. He doesn't have any feelings towards Senri. Or does he? Kasuka's face heated up as he thought on it. Just go for it.

"Sure..." squeaked Kasuka, placing his drink off to the side.

Yanagi leaned forward and waited for Kasuka to meet him. Yanagi's eyes widened in shock as Kasuka did exactly that. It was short lived as Kasuka had pulled away, trying to drown himself in moonrise juice.

"Could you... say my name again?" Yanagi asked, feeling bashful.

"Senri." Kasuka said, making Yanagi's bashfulness disappear. "Eh, what's wrong? Your name is Senri. Did you change it?"

Yanagi clenched his fists before deciding to ask.

"Would you kiss Yanagi if he asked?" Yanagi asked.

"Heavens no. Like you said, it's time to move on. I have to find someone new. Someone who truly wants me." said Kasuka, smiling behind his juice. "If you know anyone, send'em my way. And maybe I'll help you out with Aven."

Yanagi slammed his hands against the table as he stood up. Kasuka looked at him with worry.

"So you really don't want Yanagi back? He's willing to get back with you! Are you really going to sit here and wait for prince charming to come for you?" Yanagi fussed, trying to get him to understand.

"Maybe if he hadn't treated me so poorly near and during the breakup, maybe I'd give him a chance... but things didn't turn out that way. Even if it takes years, I'm going to wait to find the right person for me. I may get hurt again, but that's life... you won't get anywhere if you don't clear hurdles." said Kasuka, holding his cup with both hands. "It's time for Yanagi to move on as well... I hear Minato has been looking for someone new..."

Yanagi squeezed his eyes shut then relaxed. This was how it ended. Kasuka truly didn't want him back. He sighed heavily then looked at him.

"You're beautiful, intelligent, funny, creative, tough, and so many more... I know you won't have any trouble finding someone new..." said Yanagi, planting a kiss on Kasuka's forehead. "I'll get out of your hair..."

"Wait, where are you going, Senri?" Kasuka asked in concern.

Yanagi placed his hands on Kasuka forehead before moving them in opposite directions. Kasuka opened his eyes and saw Yanagi standing before him. What happened to Senri? Wasn't he here?

"You weren't talking to Senri at all. It was me. A spell I had cast earlier affected you and knocked you out. When you came to, you saw Senri instead of me." Yanagi explained.

Kasuka simply nodded. It explained why he gave such answers and asked strange questions.

"I wish you all the best, Yanagi..." said Kasuka, patting his arm.

"You too... good luck with Senri." said Yanagi before disappearing into a portal.

Kasuka sat in silence before his cheeks turned red. What was he doing? His mind replayed everything that happened. He was embarrassed to kiss Senri. He shook his head. Absolutely not. Senri had Aven, for now and his future lover. He had his own future partner to worry about. He couldn't catch feelings for Senri.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senri stood outside the antique shop, looking at the closed sign. He felt confused as Kasuka didn't mention having to go anywhere. He pushed on the door and found it to be open. He locked the door behind him and looked around. He wasn't in the showroom. There was something he needed to tell him. He tried going through the back room before the door was tightly shut. there was no other door to go through. The door suddenly opened and Senri found himself being held by Kasuka.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't expecting you... So soon." said Kasuka, quickly letting him go.

"Well, here I am. There's something I want to tell you." said Senri, pulling Kasuka over to the counter.

He sat beside Kasuka then started to tell him about work before getting to the juicy bit.

"So, what I wanted to say was, I actually has a conversation with Aven! I wasn't nervous or anything! It felt good, I felt good. Maybe this is a sign." said Senri, humming happily. "What do you think?"

"I say... chase your dreams." said Kasuka with a grin. "But keep your options open just in case."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure. Are you swinging by earlier?" asked Kasuka curiously.

"Let's go out together. You know, shopping." said Senri with a smile.

"Oh, that's what you meant. Yeah, sure. I'm more than happy to join you. Just give me a time and where we're meeting." said Kasuka.

"Meeting here is fine since where I want to go isn't far. Just a bus ride away." Senri said, still giddy from having talk to Aven.

Kasuka nodded, keeping his emotions in check. Aven should feel lucky to be liked by a guy who wasn't sleazy. Humans really took things for granted.


	9. More Than Shopping

Kasuka bustled about his room, trying on outfits and deeming then not to be enough. He soon had a huge pile of clothes on his bed and still nothing on his body. He didn't want to be overdressed as they were just going clothes shopping, but he didn't want to dress too loosely and be labeled a horrible dresser or worse: A bum. He quickly contacted someone he knew was always on top of his fashion.

"If it ain't Kazu! What's up?" they said cheerfully.

"Mini, I need your help. It's been ages since I got this worked up over how I looked." said Kasuka, showing him his pile of clothes. "I need your guidance."

Minato had him show him everything before hanging up. Kasuka groaned then noticed a portal opening in his room. Minato stepped out, taking in his room.

"Human homes are tiny. Putting that aside, I have the perfect outfit for you." said Minato, digging through his pile and tossing him the clothing. "Who's the lucky person that's got you in a fritz?"

"No one... I just want to make a good impression on a new friend..." Kasuka muttered.

"Ah, you can't fool me. It says it all, Kazu. You're so white!" said Minato, looking Kasuka over.

"Stop looking at my aura." Kasuka complained, looking himself in the mirror.

"My bad, my bad. Ah, you look absolutely delicious. I'd smash you in a heartbeat." said Minato, joking about the last part. "Don't worry about anything else, I'll do it for you."

Kasuka sat down as Minato started doing his hair. He averted his gaze from the mirror, wondering why he was getting worked up. It was just clothes shopping. He didn't need this kind of outfit or a really nice hairstyle. Yet he didn't want to not have either. Minato lifted his head and showed him the finished product.

"I can tell you like it. Your aura is so bubbly." said Minato with a grin.

"It's so simple yet pretty... Thanks. Honestly." said Kasuka, smiling widely.

"Of course. Your aura was doing the talking, so I changed it up." said Minato, pulling him back over to the pile of clothes. "Let's get your in a simpler outfit too."

"Wait. The outfit's fine... I really appreciate the help..." said Kasuka, giving him a hug.

"S'lright. Just bring'em home and introduce your future lover to the rest of us. You know we want to see you happy." said Minato, squishing his cheeks. "Best be on my way now. Au revior."

Kasuka waved goodbye as Minato stepped through the portal and disappeared. He looked himself over in the mirror once more before enchanting his clothes, makeup and jewelry to put themselves away. He picked up his bag and made his way downstairs, hoping Senri didn't think his look was completely left field.

He stepped into the showroom and saw Senri waiting outside the door. He took a deep breath before heading over and opening the door.

"Oh, wow. You look, super great today. Got a date later today?" asked Senri, never having seen Kasuka look so... attractive.

"Oh, uh... yeah... kind of." lied Kasuka, knowing he should've taken Minato's offer to change his outfit.

They stood in awkward silence before Senri spoke up, saying they should be on their way. Kasuka locked the door using magic then walked beside Senri in silence. He already messed up and they hadn't even left their meeting spot when he did.

"Uh, so what are you thinking of buying? A new shirt? A vest...?" Kasuka asked, trying to get things on track.

"Oh, I was uh... I was thinking of buying feminine clothing. Like you suggested." said Senri, keeping his gaze straight ahead. "And you seem to have good fashion sense."

"Oh. You think so? Haha, I'm flattered." said Kasuka, rubbing his neck.

Silence fell over them again. Kasuka rubbed his hands together anxiously. Senri glanced at Kasuka who really looked stunning. He looked plain compared to him. He was wearing jeans, three quarter sleeved shirt and sneakers compared to Kasuka's more business casual wear. A button down not quite buttoned to the top, dress pants and those fancy kind of shoes. He did make a good call in inviting Kasuka to help him pick out clothes.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

They entered a store and various clothes filled their eyes. Senri looked around, not entirely sure what to get.

"Maybe it would've been easier if you were in woman form. With the whole chest thing..." said Kasuka, gesturing with his hands.

"Maybe you have a point... Well, considering I'm a small in men's, must be that or medium in women's right? Since their statures are naturally smaller..." Senri muttered, looking at medium sized blouses. "What do you think about pants sizes... Don't they go by evens?"

"Yeah. What's your current size?" Kasuka asked, already pulling the hem back to search for the tag.

People gave them looks and Senri started swatting Kasuka's hands away, burning red with embarrassment. Kasuka gave him a weird look. He was just searching for his tag.

"I'll worry about pants. You stay here and pick out good shirt. I need you to pick out business shirts more than casual. I can still fit my shirts with... my inflated chest." said Senri, making a gesture for boobs.

Kasuka nodded then watched him walk off. What would look good on Senri? He looked through the racks, uncaring of how expensive as he could make millions appear in an instant if he pleased. He pulled out a light blue blouse and looked it over. It was cute. It could easily be paired with white dress pants. He looked around for more blouses, also picking up a few off the shoulders and semi sheer tops. He checked to see where Senri was before heading over to him.

"All of those...? How much do they cost...?" asked Senri, having a set budget.

"Don't worry about it. I'm paying." said Kasuka with a smile. "These will look good on you, I promise."

Senri held a few pairs of pants and a skirt peeking out from beneath. Kasuka spotted it then smirked slightly.

"Thinking of wearing a skirt, eh?" commented Kasuka, pinching the piece of fabric. "Didn't think you would want to wear one. You have to model for me."

Senri wordlessly took the shirts with him to the fitting room. Kasuka followed after him and waited to be amazed. Senri eventually stepped out, wearing the light blue blouse and black dress pants.

"Hey, you picked a pair of white pants right?" Kasuka asked, taking in his look. Senri nodded. "Put those on instead. You'll look ten times better."

Senri went back in then came out wearing the white pants. Kasuka showered him with compliments, adding on that a pair of earrings would really make his outfit pop. Senri was flattered, but he couldn't help realizing Kasuka was complimenting his own work and the feminine look. Not him.

"Hey, um, I'm going to go change and try everything on... No more show." said Senri, rubbing his neck.

"Wait, why? Are you embarrassed? Should I not look?" Kasuka asked worriedly.

"Forget what I said. Go pick out jewelry or something." said Senri, shooing him away.

How could he just come out and say he wanted to be complimented as a whole? That sounded desperate and like he wanted Kasuka to pay attention to him. He didn't want that. But he did want it. A little.

"Wait, Kasuka..." he called out, making Kasuka stop. "I'll be willing to show you the outfit with the skirt if you treat me to a late lunch."

"We have a deal." said Kasuka before heading off.

A faint smile graced Senri's face as he went back into the fitting room. Kasuka looked at the variety of earrings, necklaces and bracelets, trying to see what would look good on Senri. Nothing too extravagant, so he settled with a set of different styled and colored stud earrings.

"Well hello there." said a woman, looking Kasuka up and down. "Shopping for someone?"

"Ah, yeah. You can say that." said Kasuka, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

She continued to chat with Kasuka, keeping him from getting back to Senri.

"So antiques huh? I'm quite an antique buff myself." she said, nudging his side.

"Oh? What's your favorite?" he asked, surprised to meet someone who shared his passion.

"Uh, you know... that found in the ruins of Ireland." she said, clearly having no idea what antiques were out there. "Putting that aside, um, are you doing anything later? I know a place we can you know, grab lunch."

"Oh, uh, I'm kinda- Whoa!" he said, dropping the earrings and being pulled out of the store.

Senri poked his head out and looked around for Kasuka. He couldn't leave his things unattended, so he then moved to call his number. He then realized he didn't have it. Of all times not to have someone's number, it had to be now. He quickly changed then headed over to the cashier.

"Did you see a man yay tall, green hair and extremely attractive?" he asked then realized he didn't need to add in the last part.

"Uh, he left with a pretty woman. She mentioned getting lunch." they said. "Did you know him?"

"Yes. Thank you so much. I promise I'll be back to pay for all of this so could just hold onto it? Thanks, bye!" said Senri before hurrying out.

Was Kasuka ditching him? For a woman? Was she even that pretty? He was really hoping to spend the day with him and get closer to him. Kasuka's been there for him plenty of times yet he hardly knew the guy. Senri looked around then spotted them across the street. He hurriedly crossed as the light was close to changing.

"Look, I really have to get back to my friend. He's probably looking for me..." said Kasuka, trying to pry her off.

"Kasuka!" Senri shouted, hurrying over to him.

"Who's this...?" she asked, clinging to Kasuka's arm.

"My-" Kasuka started but Senri cut him off.

"I'm his lover. We were enjoying our day together until you took him away from me. Give him back." Senri seethed, pulling on Kasuka's free hand.

"You're not single...?" she asked, letting him go.

"He's not, so buzz off you vulture." Senri snapped, pulling Kasuka away.

"Thanks for saving me. She wouldn't let go no matter what I did..." said Kasuka, letting out a tired sigh. "So, lets go buy those clothes!"

Senri smiled happily, excited to be able to spend the rest of his day with Kasuka.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senri sat down with Kasuka, excited to order from the menu. He looked at Kasuka then really looked at him.

"Hey, Kasuka..." he called out. Kasuka looked up at him. "Your hair... it's starting to become undone."

Kasuka looked and started touching his hair. Senri leaned over and started to braid the braid.

"Oh? I didn't know you knew how to braid hair." said Kasuka in surprise.

"When you have a sister, you learn. Especially when your parents are too busy." said Senri, sitting back in his seat.

"Hi, I'll be your server for today. What can I start you off with?" she asked, specifically looking at Kasuka.

"Water's fine. But, I'd like some mozzarella sticks for an appetizer." said Kasuka with a smile.

"And you?" she said, not sparing Senri a glance.

"Water." he said flatly.

"Great, I'll be back with your appetizer." she said, giving Kasuka one last look before walking away.

Senri took out his phone then tapped Kasuka.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"What's your number?" asked Senri, hoping he'd be allowed to have it.

"Oh, right we don't have each other's number. Here." said Kasuka, showing him his number. "Got it? Good. But don't think you can just call or text me in the dead of night."

"Just because you said not to, I will. Expect a call at three in the morning." joked Senri.

"I won't even be awake and I doubt you will be either." Kasuka countered, sticking his tongue out.

Senri smiled as he looked down. He never really thought he'd be enjoying his time with Kasuka as much as he was. He always found Kasuka strange and mysterious, like he was hiding something. Yet that was also a reason why he felt drawn to him. He wanted to learn his secrets, know what he had to hide from everyone.

The waitress came back and placed down their drinks and appetizer. She kept her eyes on Kasuka as she asked for their orders.

"Miss, is there a reason why you keep staring at my boyfriend?" Senri asked, getting tired of her watchful eyes.

"Boyfriend? He's your...?" she asked, looking at Kasuka for confirmation.

"Uh... no. We're not, but you have been staring at me... a lot. Do you have something to say to me?" Kasuka asked, looking at her.

"Okay, you're really handsome and I was hoping to catch your name and number?" she said, taking out her notepad and pen.

Senri fake gagged. She reeked of desperation. Kasuka chuckled then took the notepad from her. It wasn't often he was hit on in public like this. He wrote on it then handed it back to her. She squealed in delight before taking off with their orders.

"You seriously gave her your number?" Senri asked in disbelief.

"I gave her the number to my store. Why would I give her my personal? I hardly know her." said Kasuka with a smile. "You however, are a different story."

Senri smiled happily, then noticed Kasuka was quietly drinking water. He quickly took a photo to use as his contact photo. Kasuka looked at him then gave him a small smile. There was still a mysterious air about him. How could he get him to open up?


	10. A Little Visit

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Kasuka was awakened by the sound of his phone going off in the dead of night. He felt around for it then had it answer itself and levitate over to him.

"Kasuka? Are you up? Did I wake you?" the voice asked.

"Go to sleep." Kasuka groaned, having the phone hang up.

He was prepared to go back to sleep until something heavy landed on his back. He tried pushing up but he couldn't move. He heard whispering and soon the hefty feeling disappeared. He sat up then freaked out at the sight of two figures standing in his room. He quickly turned his lights on then looked at the two standing in his room.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!?" Kasuka shouted, cranky from being woken up.

"No, not at all." said one, twirling their hair.

"Does it matter? You're up." said the other, holding the first by their waist.

"So, me getting a decent amount of sleep means nothing to you?" Kasuka fussed.

"Nope. Now show us around for fucks sake! Ugh, I'm so excited I could vomit." they said, looking back at the person who held them.

"Don't. None of us want to clean that." they said.

"All right, mind telling me why you're here, Issei?" Kasuka asked, walking to the kitchen to drink milk in hopes of getting sleepy again. "And did you have to bring your idiot 'not lover', Kumarin?"

"Who's he talking about?" Rintaro asked with a smile.

"Hey, go lie on the floor and count the stripes." said Issei, watching Rintaro skip off. "He's not an idiot... just slow."

"Right. And my love life doesn't suck." said Kasuka before downing his glass of milk. "And when do you plan to label your relationship with him? Everything you both do says 'oh look, we're dating!'. It's been half a year since you starting dating. He might leave you for someone better."

"Him? Rintaro? I doubt it. He can't even buy a can of soda without messing something up. Who would want that? It's like looking after a baby, a pet. I'm getting tired of it. I want someone independent, not someone who needs constant watch." said Issei with a heavy sigh. Kasuka rubbed his neck as he poured himself another cup of milk. Issei turned around and saw Rintaro standing in the doorway. "Rin... it's not-"

Rintaro transformed into a cat and ran away. He arrived in the showroom then noticed someone standing outside. He unlocked the door then ran into his arms.

"Well I've never seen you before. Are you Kasuka's kitty?" he asked in a cutesy voice.

Kasuka and Issei entered the showroom, spotting Rintaro in Senri's arms.

"Senri? What are you doing here, it's past three am! Don't you have to be at work around eight?" Kasuka asked, stepping closer to him.

"Um, Senri right? Yeah, that cat... he's mine." said Issei, moving closer as well.

Rintaro hissed and bared his claws at Issei. Senri gave him a doubtful look.

"Cats wouldn't act like that to their owners. Kasuka, he's yours right?" Senri asked, petting Rintaro.

Kasuka reached out to Rintaro and had his finger bit slightly. Senri looked at the both of them, wondering if it was a stray like his old cat.

"Rintaro, please. I'm sorry... everything I said, it's true, but I do care about you. Don't leave me..." Issei pleaded, extending his arms out.

Rintaro looked at Issei then snuggled against Senri more.

"Uh, well, Kasuka. Since you're up, can we talk?" Senri said, placing Rintaro onto the floor.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and you can bore me to sleep." half joked Kasuka, truly just wanting to go back to sleep.

They watched as Rintaro nimbly escaped Issei's clutches.

"So, whose cat is that...?" asked Senri, needing clarification.

"Him, Issei. He said some things, upsetting the cat, Rintaro and uh, he was looking to escape with you. I'm not sure how often this happens since I'm rarely home so..." replied Kasuka before ushering Senri out the door. "But really, it's the dead of night. You need to go home."

"Can I stay over? I don't mind sleeping in the floor." said Senri, not wanting to go back home.

"Is... something spooking you?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah... I think my place is haunted. I haven't been sleeping well." lied Senri, looking at Issei run into the wall as Rintaro ran away. "I think he needs help."

He called Rintaro over then held him in his arms. Issei inched his way towards Senri then stopped as Rintaro revealed his claws. He sighed before snatching Rintaro, wincing as Rintaro started scratching him.

"Well, I don't really have a problem with it but do you know how to get to work from here? What if you have to wake up earlier? Did you really think this through?" Kasuka asked, looking him up and down.

"Okay, I confess! I didn't. I just... I just couldn't sleep. My mind won't quiet down." said Senri, watching Issei head upstairs with a now calm Rintaro.

"Why not Mikage, someone you've known longer?" asked Kasuka, walking upstairs with him.

"He wouldn't understand... It's mostly about the necklace and it's curse. And some about you..." muttered Senri.

Kasuka opened the door to his room and saw Rintaro and Issei kissing passionately. He closed the door.

"They all love rubbing the fact they have lovers in my face and that I'll be forever alone." Kasuka muttered under his breath, opening a door to another bedroom. "We'll be in here. I'll get you a futon."

Senri walked into the room then heard a faint noise. He pressed his ear to the wall then covered his mouth. He no longer heard it and it was quickly replaced with someone shouting. He moved away and sat on the bed. He flinched as Kasuka flung the door open in anger.

"Is everything okay...?" he asked, a bit worried.

"Everything will be real soon. Just give me one second." said Kasuka, laying everything out for Senri before marching out.

Senri lied down then heard Kasuka shouting. Loud sobbing could be heard before everything was silent. Kasuka came back in and hopped in bed. Senri didn't ask, seeing it wasn't his place to ask about it.

"What stuff has been keeping you up?" Kasuka asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, right! Remember what your blue haired friend said about it not being able to come off until one of the two conditions were met? Do I really have no choice but to die...?" Senri asked.

"I don't make the rules, so yes. Unless you find something really precious to you." said Kasuka, sitting up. "Before I forget, I bought these for you to wear when you transform. Though, I guess you can wear one as a guy if you wanna be trendy."

Senri was handed a small box containing earrings and a pair of larger feather earrings. He was in love with the feather earrings. He looked at Kasuka with misty eyes.

"Thank you... I'll treasure them." mumbled Senri, holding them close.

A small glimmer appeared on a wing of the dragonfly charm. Kasuka said goodnight, clapping his hands and the lights in both rooms went out. He couldn't believe he was acting as if he's never seen earrings before.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka yawned loudly then looked around. Senri was missing. He looked towards the door and saw Rintaro only wearing Issei's shirt.

"Issei says come eat." said Rintaro before walking off. He came back then bowed to Kasuka. "We're sorry. We replaced your bed this morning."

"Hey! What did you two do last night!?" Kasuka shouted after a fleeing Rintaro. "Replacing my bed and making breakfast won't be enough to make up for that!"

Kasuka groaned in frustration as he dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Issei shoved a plate of food into his hands and encouraged him to eat.

"Issei, what did you two do on my bed last night?" he asked, taking note of Issei being fully dressed compared to his boyfriend.

"Exactly what you're thinking. We replaced it, so don't worry." said Issei, feeding a giddy Rintaro.

"So... you both broke my bed? Is that what you're telling me?" Kasuka asked in disbelief.

"Issei's strong!" Rintaro said cheerfully, rubbing his hips.

Kasuka ran a hand down his face, seconds away from unleashing his cranky wrath upon them.

"Rin, lets stop. Kasu looks uncomfortable..." said Issei, pulling Rintaro's head up from his crotch. "Eat food, not me."

Kasuka placed his plate down and left the kitchen. Why was it bothering him so much? He never had a problem before yet now he felt he'd explode at any moment. He magically swapped his clothes then entered the showroom. He flipped the sign to open as he got to cleaning the antiques. He realized that he never found out why they were visiting him. He didn't have the heart to go back up.

Rintaro hurried down the stairs and appeared in front of Kasuka in a maid outfit, his bare ass clearly visible when he bent over.

"We're sorry for rudely intruding on you! Issei wanted to vacation and I suggested we come see you after talking to Yumapi." said Rintaro, remaining in his bowed position. "Issei says I have to help out with your shop."

"And what's he going to be doing?" Kasuka asked, having Rintaro stand up straight.

"Dunno. He told me to change and come down here." said Rintaro with a clueless look. "He even wrote the words on my hands."

Kasuka wearily chuckled, viewing the now smudged writing on his hands. He was wondering how he managed to say such things without pausing or talking to himself to remember.

"Well, tell him if he doesn't help, he can't stay here. Got it?" Kasuka asked.

Rintaro nodded then blanked. Kasuka repeated it in simpler words then sent him on his way. He truly loved Rintaro, but his attention span and memory retention were atrocious. He wanted to know what happened to him that made him the way he was. Rintaro came back down with Issei, smiling bright.

"What do you want me to help with?" Issei asked, looking around.

"You can work the register. I'm putting Rintaro in charge of assisting us in case we need it. Though I hope it doesn't come to that..." said Kasuka, worried that he'd mess up.

Issei changed his clothes and sat at the counter while Rintaro helped Kasuka clean the antiques. It was touching to hear they both wanted to come and see him on their vacation. Ever since he moved to Earth, he felt as if all of his friends had forgotten him. Yet here they were, visiting him and helping out during their stays. Though Yanagi and Minato didn't really count. Rintaro noticed a customer had come in and hurried to greet them.

"Welcome to Shibutani Antiques!" he said, bowing and showing his bare ass to Kasuka.

Kasuka quietly used magic and put a pair of panties on him for the sake of not degrading his shop anymore than it has been.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka was busy practicing magic in the back when Rintaro gleefully bounced over to him.

"Senri." he said, pointing towards the door.

Kasuka poked his head out and saw Senri chatting with Issei.

"Senri! How was getting to work?" he asked, taking note of his patterned second bag. "What's in that bag with the umbrella pattern?"

"Oh, uh... spare clothes." said Senri before quickly imitating boobs.

"Ah, well... I don't believe you two have met. Senri, this is Rintaro. Rintaro, Senri." said Kasuka.

"Issei's cat has the same name as him. That's cool." said Senri with a smile.

"I was the c-" Rintaro said but had a hand clamped over his mouth.

"He was the closest to Issei's cat until they had a falling out." said Kasuka, looking at Rintaro.

Rintaro nodded as Kasuka moved his hand. Issei rubbed his nose and Rintaro immediately ran to his side, sitting on the floor. Kasuka and Senri gave him looks.

"It's complicated to explain, but he started this on his own. Just understand that." said Issei, having Rintaro stand up.

Rintaro rested his head in Issei's lap, showing his ass to the two others in the showroom. Senri looked at Kasuka who was at a loss as well.

"Um, Issei... Is... is Rintaro your... slave...?" Senri asked nervously.

"What? No. We're just friends. He's just a dumb idiot acting like a dog." huffed Issei, pushing Rintaro away. "I wish he'd stop and get a grip."

Rintaro looked at Issei, his lip trembling. He took off his hat and tightly gripped it.

"You're a jerk! I'm breaking up with you and going home! I'll get back together with him and be happy!" Rintaro shouted before running into the back room.

Issei sighed but didn't move to go after him.

"You aren't going after him?" Kasuka asked.

"He's bluffing. He'll be back in three... two... one..." said Issei, looking towards the door. "One..."

"Doesn't look like he's coming." said Senri.

"Of course he will. He always does..." said Issei, starting to worry some. They looked at the door then back at Issei. "He's going to walk through any minute now..."

Nothing. It was finally starting to sink in with Issei. Rintaro had really left him. He wasn't going to come back in bawling his eyes out while apologizing.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sure you came to have a good time. Want some tea?" asked Kasuka, leading Senri into the back room.

Senri looked back at the dumbstruck Issei. Would he ever get that way over someone? Probably not. Being in a relationship was just wishful thinking anyway.


	11. Crushed

Kasuka stepped out of the bathroom squeaky clean when he was suddenly hugged from the front.

"Rintaro? I thought you went home yesterday..." said Kasuka in confusion.

"I came back... Hide me." said Rintaro, tears running down his cheeks. "Issei's a jerk."

"Hey, do you want to go out? I'm planning to surprise Senri at work." said Kasuka, hoping it'd take his mind off things. "But, you have to promise to behave."

"I promise." said Rintaro, moving and seeing Kasuka's towel fall. "Your cock is showing."

"You don't have to point it out." Kasuka hissed, quickly ducking into his room.

Rintaro giggled happily while he waited for Kasuka to come out. Kasuka eventually came out in a rather snazzy outfit. Rintaro started tugging on his clothes, seeing Issei wearing something like that.

"Alright, pick one: animal, child or accessory." said Kasuka waving his finger.

"Child!" Rintaro replied, raising his hands up.

"Then you have to swear on your life you won't cause any trouble when we get there. If I hear one complaint from anyone about you, I'm sending you straight back to Issei." warned Kasuka.

Rintaro nodded then transformed into a cute child. Kasuka squatted down then started fixing his clothes, changing him into more appropriate clothing. He made a flower crown appear then smiled softly as Rintaro got excited.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka walked into the building holding Rintaro's hand. Everyone greeted them as the spell Kasuka cast made them believe they were a part of the company. Everyone started cooing at the sight of Rintaro.

"He's my nephew. He's spending the day with me." said Kasuka, laughing behind his hand. "Say hi to the nice adults, Rin."

"Hi!" Rintaro said, waving his hands.

"Oh my god, he's so cute! How old is he?" a woman asked, holding his hands.

"I'm over a thousand years old!" Rintaro said with a big smile.

"He's 6 and has a very active imagination. Don't take every he says literally." said Kasuka, pulling Rintaro along with him.

"Where are we going? Oh! Pretty lady!" said Rintaro, pulling away from Kasuka and running over.

"Oh my. Now who might you be little one?" they asked with a smile.

"Oh, Aven. Hi. I'm sorry about my nephew. Come here you troublemaker." said Kasuka, making a leash appear in his bag then pulling it out to put on Rintaro.

"Haha, no worries, Kasuka. Your nephew is really cute. I don't mind spending time with him if he starts to get on your nerves." said Aven with a smile.

"Oh, I couldn't bother you with that. Plus I told him if he didn't behave I'd send him back to his father." said Kasuka, evil hiding behind his innocent smile.

Rintaro became misty eyed at the thought of being sent back to Issei. Aven patted Rintaro's head, hoping to make him feel better.

"Well, my offer is still on the table if you change your mind." they said.

"Oh, have you seen Senri? Is he running around or...?" Kasuka asked, holding Rintaro back with the leash.

"Oh, he's currently in the president's office." said Aven before saying goodbye to Rintaro and Kasuka. "See you both."

Kasuka led Rintaro towards the president's office then knocked on the door. The president allowed him in.

"Senri, hi." said Kasuka, waving to him then greeting the president.

"Oh? Who's this little cutie? He really looks like Rintaro..." said Senri looking at the small Rintaro.

"I am-" Rintaro said but had a hand clamped over his mouth.

"He's a carbon copy of his older brother, Rintaro. But his name is Rin." said Kasuka, gesturing to Rintaro. "Right, Rin?"

"But my-" Rintaro started to speak then receive a hit to his head. "Ow!"

"I suggest not taking anything he says literally. His imagination is very active." said Kasuka, seconds away from casting a spell on Rintaro to make him say nothing but lies.

"Oh, alright. Well, welcome Rin. But um, Kasuka, can we... talk?" asked Senri, tying Rintaro's leash to his chair before leaving the room with Kasuka. "Okay, how is no one questioning why you're here? Explain this."

"Let's not sweat the small details. What matters is that I'm here to help you out." said Kasuka with a smile.

"What about Rin? You're gonna keep him cooped up in the office?" Senri asked, worried for the child.

"He'll be alright. I threatened him with sending him back to his father if he caused one single person to complain." said Kasuka with a smile. "So, what can I help with?"

"Actually, I have some errands to run and I'd be grateful if you could do my desk work." said Senri then snapped his fingers. "Wait, wait. You distracted me. Seriously, how did you get in here?"

"Okay, close your eyes and I'll tell you." said Kasuka.

Senri closed his eyes, completely trusting Kasuka. Kasuka took out the blue powder from his pocket, whispered into it then blew it into Senri's face. Senri started coughing and fanning his face, his memories subtly being altered.

"So, can you do desk work for me? I can take Rin with me since I'll be running around." said Senri with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. If he starts acting up, you can take him to Aven. They offered to look after him if he got too much." said Kasuka.

"Got it. So, I'll grab Rin." said Senri as they walked back into the room.

Senri untied Rintaro then told him he'd be tagging along with him. Rintaro squealed in delight, running around in circles. Senri opened the door then panicked as Rintaro had ran out the room.

"Kids. Always so energetic." said Senri's boss with a chuckle.

Kasuka gave him a half hearted smile, wondering if it was a smart idea to let Rintaro off on his own.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Rintaro quietly watched humans work while Senri dropped off and picked up papers. He looked up and saw Aven walk down the hall. He ran after them, wondering if she'd entertain him like she promised. Senri finished talking then looked to Rintaro.

"Rin? Rin, where did you go? Have any of you seen the little boy who was with me?" he asked in a panic.

Everyone shook their heads, more concerned about getting paid than a child's safety. Senri groaned then hurried off to find Rin. He didn't want to imagine how Kasuka would react if he lost his nephew. He could hear Kasuka's voice in his head, frowning at his incompetence. The words "I trusted you" rang loudly in his mind as Kasuka turned his back to him. He couldn't let that happen.

Rintaro caught up to Aven then tugged on her skirt. They were clearly startled, not expecting to see Rintaro.

"Hey, did you wander away from Kasuka?" they asked.

"Why were you kissing that man? Are you lovers?" Rintaro asked, wondering what was going on.

"Oh, we um..." said Aven, not sure how to explain themselves.

Senri rounded the corner and saw Rintaro with Aven and Yosuke. The adults spotted him and waved him over.

"There you are, Rin. Don't run away like that. What if you got hurt?" Senri said, taking hold of his leash. "I'm sorry about him."

"Senri, Aven was kissing that man. They were going at it." said Rintaro, pointing at Aven and Yosuke. "They're lovers, right?"

Senri looked at Aven who covered their mouth, an obvious blush on their face. Senri felt his heart crack slightly. He silently begged for it to not be true.

"Um, oh my... I wasn't expecting others to find out so quickly." said Aven, tucking their hair behind their ear.

"Aven and I are a couple. It's been a week since we you know... started." said Yosuke, holding Aven by their waist. "We planned to tell the others later this week. Guess you're the first to know."

Senri quietly stared at him as his heart shattered into pieces. They called out to him but he was completely unresponsive. Rintaro looked up at Senri then pulled on his arm.

"Rin, can you look after him...? We kind of have things to do..." said Aven, taking Yosuke's hand and walking off.

Rintaro continued to pull on Senri's arm. He backed up as Senri went up in smoke. He started to panic then started going through his bag. He pulled out a phone and called Kasuka.

"Who is this?" asked Kasuka quietly.

"Rintaro. Senri's dead! What do I do? He's dead." Rintaro weeped.

"What? Where are you? Is anyone around?" asked Kasuka, rushing out the office to find them.

"I don't know! He's not moving! I did bad!" Rintaro continued to weep.

Kasuka found a secluded spot then teleported to where Rintaro was. He picked up Rintaro and quietly got him to stop crying. He finally looked at Senri. It was then he noticed his body changing.

"Rintaro, I need you to listen. We have to get Senri to the women's restroom. But I need you to grab his umbrella patterned bag. Can you do that for me?" asked Kasuka quietly.

"I can." nodded Rintaro.

"Tell me. What do I need you to get?" Kasuka asked, making sure he knew.

"Umbrella patterned." Rintaro answered.

"Good. Now hurry up and-" said Kasuka only to have the bag in his hand a second later. "Right. Forgot you knew magic..."

Kasuka put Rintaro down then grabbed Senri's hand. They looked around before slipping into the women's restroom. They squeezed into a stall and Kasuka stared to work his magic. He repeatedly slapped Senri's cheeks but got no reaction.

"Rin, could you keep an eye out?" Kasuka asked, moving over so Rintaro could get out.

"But why? Can't I help here?" Rintaro asked curiously.

"Then just... look away." he said, turning to face Senri. "All right... only works in fairytales but, here's go nothing."

Kasuka pressed his lips against Senri's. He pulled away and waited for a response. Rintaro quietly watched as Kasuka did it a few more times, hoping for something. Senri finally started to move, taking in his surroundings.

"Kasuka? What's going on? Why are we squeezed in here?" asked Senri, accidentally touching his chest. "Oh god, it's happening again. My bag... I don't have it."

"This!" said Rintaro, holding up the umbrella patterned bag.

"Now lets get you changed. Let's get this shirt off..." muttered Kasuka, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Senri has boobies!" Rintaro pointed out before jumping up and poking one of his breasts.

"Hey, quit it. Ah, Kasuka..." Senri said before letting out a tiny moan. "I told you they're sensitive..."

"My bad... but since we're here..." mumbled Kasuka before briefly rubbing his hands against his breasts.

Senri punched him in the face, his cheeks burning bright red from pleasure and embarrassment.

"One, that's sexual harassment! Two, not in front of the child! Three, I already warned you so don't complain about the punch." said Senri, quickly putting on his change of clothes.

Kasuka held his nose, tearing up from the pain. Senri wasn't usually violent when he joked around. Perhaps it was pent up anger from those other times. Senri ushered the two of them out of the stall then locked himself in. Why was he getting flustered? He just had his heart broken. He fanned his face, hoping it'd cool down. He stepped out and saw Rintaro patiently waiting for him. He looked through the bag then pulled out a box.

"What's in there?" asked Rintaro.

"Oh, nothing special..." replied Senri, opening it and softly smiling at the feather earrings. "Nothing at all..."

Rintaro watched as Senri put the earrings on then smiled happily into the mirror.

"They aren't special? But you look happy with them. Are they your favorite?" Rintaro asked.

"No. Not at all..." muttered Senri, finally looking at Rintaro. "Let's go. I have work to do."

Rintaro took his hand then continued to look at Senri. If he didn't like the earrings, why was he wearing them? He didn't understand humans.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senri strolled back into the office, finally finished with his errands. Rintaro opened the door then ran over to Kasuka who slept at the desk. Kasuka was startled awake and looked around.

"Oh, you're wearing the earrings I got you. I knew they'd look nice on you." said Kasuka smiling happily.

"R- Really...?" Senri asked, becoming flustered.

"Yeah. Wow, they really look good..." said Kasuka, touching the earrings.

Senri looked up at him then blinked rapidly. He was too close for comfort yet he didn't mind it all that much.

"You're really handsome up close..." Senri muttered, touching Kasuka's chest gently. "Maybe we can just..."

"Um, Senri... Senri." said Kasuka, backing away slightly.

"Huh? Oh, uh... wow. Um, I was going to ask if you were ready to go. Kinda finished working..." said Senri, coming to his senses. "Haha, hey Rin, do you want to say goodbye to the others?"

Senri pulled away from Kasuka, his cheeks and ears bright red from embarrassment. Should he be feeling this way? Should he? He just learned that his long time crush was seeing someone yet here he was, blushing just from being close to Kasuka.

"You look like a tomato. Do you like Kasuka?" Rintaro asked with a grin.

"No! You have such an imagination! Come on, time to leave." said Senri, quickly gathering his things and fleeing the room.

Kasuka led Rintaro out then winced as Senri fell flat on his face not too far ahead. Kasuka hurried over and helped him up.

"You okay? Does it hurt?" worried Kasuka.

"Please, stop...." Senri whispered, pushing him away. "I'm supposed to be upset but you just..."

Senri got to his feet and quickly left. Rintaro joined Kasuka by his side, confused by what just happened.

"Is he mad?" Rintaro asked.

"I have no idea..." responded Kasuka, just as confused.


	12. Ch12

Rintaro sat on top of Kasuka, looking down at his sleeping face. Kasuka opened his eyes then freaked out.

"Where are your clothes?!" Kasuka asked, pushing Rintaro off of him.

"I sleep nude." replied Rintaro, sucking on his index finger.

Kasuka sat up then tugged on the unbuttoned shirt that was hardly covering his body.

"Moving on... Don't you think it's time you made up with Issei? I talked to Yuma last night and when he went to go visit him, the company was in chaos. Things aren't getting done and Issei is... very irritable." said Kasuka, buttoning up Rintaro's shirt.

Rintaro unbuttoned them, keeping silent about the Issei issue. Kasuka waited for him to speak.

"Issei doesn't love me... I'm a toy..." Rintaro muttered, playing with his bangs.

"A toy...? Rin, Issei does love you. He may not say it like other people, but he shows it in other ways." Kasuka reasoned, placing his hands on Rintaro's shoulders.

"Really? Issei loves me...?" he asked with misty eyes.

"Yes. I'll prove it to you. Let's head home and I'll invite Issei to chat. You can listen in." said Kasuka, wanting his friends to be happy.

"But your shop and Senri...?" he asked curiously.

"They won't know I'm gone. Come on, let's get cleaned up and dressed so we can go." said Kasuka, pulling Rintaro out of bed.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka ran a hand over his arm, a sleeve appearing and a garment forming over his body.

"Ah, it's been so long since I've been home. Has anything changed?" asked Kasuka, taking in the familiar scent and hustle and bustle.

"No." said Rintaro, walking beside Kasuka. "Where are we going?"

"To Issei's company. He and I are gonna talk in a room and you can listen in. You can transform into a uh... a mouse. You can hide in my sleeve." said Kasuka.

Rintaro nodded and transformed. Kasuka picked him up and hid him in his sleeve.

"Don't move too much or else it'll arouse suspicion." Kasuka warned.

Kasuka teleported himself outside of Issei's building then watched as someone came running out. He headed inside then covered his mouth. People were running about and shouting. Papers flew up in the air and someone ran past him. He cautiously made his way to the staircase, afraid of using the elevator.

More chaos was seen on his way to Issei's office. Someone fell on the floor in front of his feet. He stepped over to them and started walking faster to Issei's office. He quickly knocked on his door and slipped inside. The room was a total mess. His head was lying down on his desk.

"Issei? Hey, Issei?" Kasuka called out, approaching his desk.

Issei lifted his head then rubbed his eyes. What was Kasuka doing back in Lones? He rubbed his eyes again before collecting himself.

"What's up? I'm not loaning you any money." said Issei, tidying his desk.

"I uh, ran into Rintaro one day. Then he fled the next day." said Kasuka, setting the stage. "So, has he been in contact with you since he ran off?"

"No! I mean... no. Not at all. Did he say anything to you?" Issei asked, leaning forward.

"Not much. Why? Do you perhaps... miss him?" Kasuka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No. I don't... Why would I miss that bumbling idiot who couldn't do simple errands without having it written down?" Issei scoffed before finding a piece of paper with writing on it. It was Rintaro's perfect handwriting. "I don't miss him and his cute smile... the way he radiates when he laughs. And how he listens to me when I complain about work when he clearly has no interest, how he always knows when I need love and affection, how he's just..."

Kasuka watched as Issei broke down in tears. He gently patted his head, hoping Rintaro understood.

"I say all these things like 'He's an idiot' or 'He's good for nothing'. Then other things like 'He's just a friend' or 'We aren't a couple' but... I... Kasuka, I've never loved someone so much as I love Rin. I'm so scared... what if, what if I hurt him or he leaves me like he did before..." weeped Issei, sniffling as he wiped his face with a tissue. "I'm scared to tell him that I love him and he doesn't feel the same way..."

"Getting hurt is a part of life. And you never know, maybe Rintaro is that forever soulmate." said Kasuka.

"I don't even know where he is..." whispered Issei, rubbing his temples.

Kasuka took Rintaro out of his sleeve then placed him on Issei's desk. Rintaro transformed and hugged Issei tight.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." said Rintaro, burying his face into Issei's hair. "I'll never leave you."

"I'm so sorry Rintaro... please forgive me..." Issei whispered, his voice cracking.

"Well, looks like I've done my job." mumbled Kasuka, quietly stepping back.

They tearily thanked Kasuka as he left the office. Kasuka sighed, feeling envious. He wanted relationship troubles. Was he really going to fall in love like the water said he would? No one had particularly caught his eye. His mind wandered to Senri then pushed him aside. There was no way anything would happen between them. It wasn't him not finding him cute or anything because he did. A bit. It was more of did Senri swing that way? Aven clearly had a more effeminate air about them while he, no so much.

He shook his head, deciding to take his mind off of it. Who knew how long the water was talking? He could be alone for a few more decades before meeting that person. Kasuka figured he'd visit a few people since he was back home before heading back to Earth.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

The door swung open and he was soon enveloped in a tight hug. Another person came out, covered in jewelry.

"You're back in Lones! What's the occasion? Is someone getting married? A funeral?" Yuma asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Ah, was helping Rin and Issei reconcile. Did a pretty good job. The company should be out of turmoil within a day or so." said Kasuka with a chuckle. "Then I said, 'Hey, why not visit everyone else since I'm here?' you know?"

"What great timing. Minato's here with Jin. Oh and Chizuru too." said Yuma, gesturing to the man covered in jewelry behind him. "It's a long story, but come in."

Minato looked up from his sewing to see Yuma walking in with Kasuka.

"Kazu! When did you move back? Didn't I just see you?" said Minato, dumbstruck.

"Kasuka! Long time no see." said Jin, waving.

"Ah, I'm just visiting. Coming back from saving Issei's company." said Kasuka, taking a seat next to Minato. "Oh, what are you making?"

"A sweater for Nagi." said Minato, having the sweater make itself. "I don't know exactly what he wants with me, but I think he wants to date?"

"Will you date him?" Yuma asked, freeing his fiancé from his jeweled prison.

"Eh, no. Now if you asked who I'd really want to date, my answer would be Issei. I heard he's real good in bed." said Minato with a grin. "Too bad he's head over heels for that idiot Rintaro."

"I still wonder how they fell in love..." said Yuma with a confused look. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So, how about you Jin, Kasuka? Anything going on in your love lives?"

"Well, there's this human..." said Jin, sitting forward with clasped hands.

"Ooo, it must be good if you're clasping your hands like that. Girl or guy?" Minato asked, having the needle stitch 'I'm A Loser' into the sweater.

"Girl. She's really pretty but I've only seen her once... I was hoping if I went back I'd see her again but..." said Jin with a sigh. "Just some guy who looks like her."

"Eh... Maybe you're imagining things." said Chizuru, finally free from the jewelry.

"Of course not. She had such silky orange hair, beautiful green eyes and the most dazzling outfit ever." said Jin, vividly remembering the woman. "And the earrings she had on, I couldn't help but compliment them."

"Ooo, what did they look like?" asked Yuma, clearly interested by how close he leaned.

"Feather earrings. Not the all metal ones, it was like a synthetic feather." said Jin, telling the others more.

Kasuka cleared his throat, involuntarily gaining their attention. The spotlight was on him.

"Are you interested in her too? She sounds like a nice woman." said Chizuru, holding Yuma in his arms.

"Uh, well... the thing is..." stammered Kasuka, not sure whether to speak or not.

Somehow, somewhere Jin had met Senri during his gender swap. A part of him desperately wanted to crush his hopes of getting with Senri while another wanted to keep quiet and root for his friend. He stood up from his seat and quickly left the room, afraid he'd say something stupid and regret it later.

Kasuka escaped into their backyard then let out a frustrated groan. He wanted Jin to be happy, but he didn't want to hand Senri over. Was it wrong of him to be protective of him? It wasn't like they had anything going on between them. Senri was free to choose who he wanted. He was still getting over having his heart broken by Aven anyway.

"What's got you turning so yellow?" Minato asked, joining Kasuka.

"Stop reading my aura. How many times do I have to say that?" complained Kasuka, tired of being an open book to Minato.

"Look, I can't help it. I was born this way. Now do you want some help or are you going to continue being yellow?" said Minato, nudging his side.

"Minato, if I tell you, everyone will know." said Kasuka with a sigh.

"I haven't told anyone about how you got all dressed up for that day out." said Minato with a smile.

"I'm being serious this time... No one can know about this..." said Kasuka, not wanting Jin to hear. "It's about that woman Jin met. I know her. And well, she is more of a he..."

Minato gasped then started to laugh. He cleared his throat and allowed Kasuka to continue with the story.

"And when I heard him talking about him and how smitten he was... I felt a bit... I don't know... it wasn't a nice feeling..." muttered Kasuka.

"You felt yellow, jealous. Your aura was screaming it before." said Minato with a nod.

"I'm not jealous. We're just friends, nothing more. Anyway, I left because I didn't want to say something dumb or hurt Jin... I want him to be happy but I feel protective over Senri." said Kasuka, running a hand through his hair.

"Aw, you're white now." said Minato with a grin. "So Senri's a special guy huh?"

"This is why I can't talk to you." said Kasuka, storming off.

"Hey, hey. You can talk to me. I promise, no more aura reading while we talk." said Minato, seeing his aura was a wicked dark green.

Kasuka sighed then crossed his arms.

"I don't know what to do. I want Jin to know the truth, but what if he doesn't care and wants to pursue him...?" said Kasuka, looking down at the ground.

"Why would that matter? You are just friends with Senri, right? Plus it'll be something fresh and new for the both of them. Nobody loses here." said Minato, seeing Kasuka's aura shift between yellow, white and pink. " _God it's so yellow and pink..._ "

"I mean, yeah... but... Ugh! I don't know. What do I want from him?" Kasuka asked, Minato quietly watching as dark green replaced white.

"I think the question you want to ask is, how do you truly feel about Senri?" said Minato, watching the various colors fade into transparency.

"How I feel...? I really like him in a friend way. He's really fun to be around. He's not too big into antiques but he really appreciates it. He's protective of his friends and really makes them feel appreciated..." said Kasuka, steadily getting quieter. Minato could see his aura turning a vibrant white, brighter than he's ever seen on him. "And after he found out about his crush, I really just wanted to be there for him like a good friend should... I wanted him to know he had someone else to rely on besides Mikage..."

Minato nodded, having seen enough. It was obvious Kasuka felt something for this Senri guy. The problem now was Jin being in love with his gender swap. He snapped then pointed at Kasuka.

"I know how we can fix this." said Minato with a smile.

"Fix what...?" asked Kasuka in confusion.

"We get Senri to turn Jin down in his gender swap form. That way it's not you having to break the news to him." said Minato, clapping at his brilliance.

"Hey, newsflash. It doesn't just happen on command. It has to be triggered." said Kasuka with a scoff.

"Ha, you haven't really met me have you? Go home and invite that Senri guy over for tomorrow in human time. I'll handle everything else." said Minato happily.

Kasuka watched Minato run back into the house, screaming for Jin at the top of his lungs. Minato wasn't the best at planning, making him slightly worried about not knowing the entire plan. He could only hope everything went off without a hitch.


	13. Ch13

**a few days later...**

Kasuka walked down the stairs as he stretched out. He moved to enchant the cleaning products until he saw Senri standing outside his shop. He jogged over to the door and unlocked it, allowing Senri inside.

"You're here extremely early... You don't have to be here until about 8 more hours..." said Kasuka, looking at the clock on his wall.

"I know but, I figured we could spend some time together before the whole friend thing." said Senri, clutching his bag.

"Oh, uh... Are we going out? Because I had planned to stay in and... read." said Kasuka, not entirely lying.

He had planned to learn new spells and master old ones while he had free time. Now his plans were ruined by Senri's sheer presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Here I am, assuming you'd be down to hang out last minute and not have much to do on a weekend. I'm so stupid." said Senri, hitting himself on the head. "I'll just go."

"No! I mean... no. Stay. We can you know, do what you want. Whatever it is." said Kasuka, holding his chin.

"Are you sure? I did come here unannounced and trampled on your plans." Senri commented, pulling on a section of his hair.

"I'm sure. So, what's in the bag? Work?" asked Kasuka.

"Oh, actually..." said Senri, looking away. "I'll be back."

Senri disappeared behind the back room door. Kasuka quietly watched it, wondering what in the world Senri was doing. He quietly thanked his past self for putting his magical ingredients away the night before. A few minutes passed and Senri hadn't appeared.

"Kasuka, you still there?" Senri called out.

"Where would I go in my bathrobe?" Kasuka responded with a brief chuckle.

Senri quietly stepped out, anxiously rubbing his hands together. Kasuka blinked, trying to process what was going on. He swallowed hard before giving a response.

"Um, wh- why are you wearing... this...? I'm sure the whole curse is over. For now." said Kasuka, eyeing him up and down.

Senri gently pulled the skirt down as he chuckled nervously. Should he tell him? Did it matter?

"Remember when we went out...? I said I'd um... I'd show you the outfit with the skirt if you treated me to lunch. You didn't get to see it because of um... that woman..." said Senri in a quiet voice. "Does it look okay...?"

Kasuka moved closer to him then took in his full look again. He reached for his shirt then unbuttoned the top most.

"Now it looks stunning." said Kasuka with a smile.

Senri laughed, averting his gaze. He felt Kasuka touch his ears.

"The feather earrings again huh? Guess you really like them." said Kasuka, fingering the synthetic feather.

"It's nothing like that, haha. Just really goes with most things..." lied Senri, playing with his fingers.

One of the wings on the dragonfly turned white as Senri went back to change.

"You should wear that on a date." joked Kasuka.

Senri eventually reappeared wearing his casual outfit. They stood in silence, Kasuka waiting to hear what else Senri had planned. Senri on the other hand was completely focused on the feather earrings.

"Well, if that's all, I'll be heading up eat and change." said Kasuka, walking past him.

"Huh? Right, food!" said Senri, grabbing his arm.

"Are you cooking for me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, we'll cook together. Isn't that fun?" asked Senri with a smile.

Kasuka led him upstairs then dropped him off in the kitchen while he went to get dressed. Senri quickly got to work, hoping to get a head start on making Kasuka the best breakfast he's ever had.

Kasuka walked into his kitchen, having made a bit of a detour before coming to help. There stood Senri looking at a plate with distant eyes.

"That is the worst breakfast I've ever seen." said Kasuka with a snort.

"I... I just... a bit of oil and..." Senri stammered before crying slightly. "Why..."

"Hey, it's not that serious. We can make more." said Kasuka pulling out ingredients.

"You don't understand! It was supposed to be a surprise breakfast for you and I just... I messed up... I was doing so well with these curses and now I'm just..." said Senri with his voice cracking before sobbing.

"Senri, it's just breakfast. It's not like you broke an antique or something valuable." Kasuka said, trying to comfort him.

Senri sniffled then hugged Kasuka tight.

"It's not about the breakfast... I had so much bad luck at home and on my way here... My bed broke, I burnt my breakfast, I tore a hole in my pants, I broke my coffee table again, my chair lost a leg, I was attacked by pigeons, some mice chewed on my laces, a car almost hit me, another car bumped me, my wallet was stolen after I got off the bus, a child spat on me and then a dog humped on me once I arrived on your block." said Senri, crying his eyes out. "It was never this bad..."

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry to hear..." whispered Kasuka, running his hand through Senri's hair.

He wrote a spell in the air then had Senri's wallet returned in his bag. Was the necklace finally tired of its host? He moved to touch it then had his hand slapped. It was still feisty.

"Why don't you rest? I'm sure that's what you need right now." Kasuka suggested.

Senri quietly nodded, following Kasuka to his bedroom. He let him tuck him in then held him back.

"Lie with me until I fall asleep...?" he asked softly.

Kasuka lied beside him then felt Senri drape his arm over his stomach. Within a few minutes Senri was fast asleep. Kasuka stroked his hair before placing a kiss on his forehead. He was going through a lot and didn't know how much he needed to rest and recharge.

"I'll watch over you, so don't worry about anything." said Kasuka in a soft tone.

Senri snuggled closer to Kasuka, his body loving the warmth Kasuka gave off. Kasuka cast a spell over them, making it impossible for outside magic to disturb the two of them inside.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kasuka woke up then noticed Senri was still clinging to him in his sleep. He had the time shown for him and saw it wouldn't be long before Minato showed up with his brilliant plan. He left the spell up as he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"Ah!" Kasuka shrieked.

Minato waved happily, pulling him out of the room and spinning him around.

"Ah to you to. So, where is he?" asked Minato.

"He's sleep right now- and you're walking away." said Kasuka, watching Minato walk into the room. "Wait! You can't use magic beyond that point."

Minato turned around then scoffed.

"Then make it so. If I don't use magic the entire plan will fall apart. Come on, he might wake up." said Minato angrily.

"Okay, geez." muttered Kasuka, undoing the spell.

Minato took out some ingredients and crushed them over Senri's body. He threw them around him then started quietly chanting. Kasuka watched nervously, hoping what Minato was doing was safe. Then everything disappeared, leaving Senri in his previous state.

"We'll have no problems now. We just need him to wake up and other stuff. Also, I'm going to need you to be absent. You don't want Jin to know you know him, right? Don't worry, I won't mess it up." said Minato with a grin.

He could see Kasuka's aura turning pink. Did it bother him that much? How could he assure him everything would be okay? The last thing his plan needed was a jealous man.

"Ah! Kasuka, you know that really rare flower at home in Lones? I forgot I needed that. Could you search for it?" Minato asked.

"I could but, why didn't you prepare before hand?" he asked.

"Okay, look, I know you want to be there but I can't allow you. I know you're going to get jealous." said Minato, leading Kasuka into the other bedroom. "So I have to trap you here until everything is over."

"I can teleport- I can't... Hey! Let me out!" Kasuka demanded, seeing he couldn't use magic.

Senri woke up then looked around. Kasuka wasn't beside him. He had hoped for too much. He was the one who interrupted his plans. He moved to leave the room then saw someone standing in the way.

"Minato. The guy Kasuka said would be here. Now if you don't mind, could you come downstairs for a bit? I've got a yummy surprise." said Minato, sending him downstairs.

Senri entered the showroom and saw a familiar face enter through the door.

"Oh, it's you again." he muttered, looking him up and down.

"My goddess... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I first met you. I think I'm in love..." said Jin, holding his hands.

"Um, wow... but uh, how do I explain this..." said Senri, feeling flattered that such a good looking guy felt attracted to him. "God, this isn't easy..."

"Take your time. I'll hear out anything you have to say. Why don't we grab a bite to eat and talk more?" Jin asked with a smile.

"I'm not a woman." Senri confessed. "I'm cursed. And when the trigger triggers, I become a female for 24 hours. I'm a straight up dude."

Jin's face fell. The illusion spell Minato cast had worn off, revealing Senri's true self. Jin cupped his face confused yet aroused at the same time.

"A guy huh...? Well, never expected that." said Jin, scratching his cheek.

"Y- You believe me about the curse?" asked Senri in disbelief.

"Oh yeah. I've encountered a lot of them. But uh... getting back to us..." said Jin, looking Senri over once more. "You're still cute."

H- Huh...? I mean, thanks but-" said Senri but was silenced with a kiss. He pulled away and covered his mouth. "Wh- What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, I kind of just went out on a limb hoping you were into guys. I'm guessing you're not." said Jin with a sigh.

Senri remained silent then thought of Kasuka finding out about the kiss. It wasn't a good feeling. He had to hide it the best he could. Then he stopped to think again. Did it matter? Friends told each other things. It wasn't like he and Kasuka had feelings for each other.

"I uh... I am... just not you." said Senri, finding his mouth moving on it's own. "It's not often I crush on a guy and it's rarer if he's actually a decent guy. You look like you're the head of some gang or something and that's worrying. I'd prefer a guy like the clerk who works here, his job isn't dangerous and his face won't scare people off."

"Wow... So this is what it's like to be rejected." said Jin, putting his hands in his pocket. "Well, I guess I wish you luck in finding your antique clerk."

Senri nodded then watched Jin leave the shop. He started to fan himself, unbelieving if what just happened. He passed up a guy like Jin. He looked like he came from money. He looked at the counter and images of himself and Kasuka appeared in the empty space. All the conversations they had, the laughs shared and the tears shed. Kasuka was important to him now. He wanted a guy like Kasuka that he could easily talk to and joke around with.

Minato watched from behind the back room door as Senri ran his hand over the counter. His aura was pretty white. As much as it hurt him to hurt Jin, he could truly see the difference between Kasuka's love for Senri and Jin's love. He looked back at Senri who's white aura now had a tinge of orange. It was then he remembered he had to free Kasuka. The moment he snapped, he could hear Kasuka's quick footsteps on the floor and stairs.

"What happened? Tell me everything." Kasuka demanded.

"I took care of the Jin problem. Now go out there." said Minato, messing up his hair before kicking him out.

Senri looked back and saw Kasuka wave awkwardly from afar. He quietly made his way over to Senri, wondering what he was up to.

"So, anything happen while I was gone?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"Nothing much, just turned down an admirer." said Senri, wondering if he did the right thing.

"Oh? Why? Maybe something could've bloomed if you gave them a chance." Kasuka reasoned.

"Well, I um... I may have been heartbroken over Aven, but now that I think back, it didn't hurt as bad as I thought... because um, well um... I've started liking someone else..." said Senri, keeping his eyes on the counter. "I guess that cushioned the blow some..."

"Wow, I wonder who the lucky person is." said Kasuka, silently yearning for it to be him.

But he had to think rationally. It could be Mikage. They always hung out and did things with and without him. He thought of a few others at the office he could possibly like. Senri stood up straight then had Kasuka look him in the eyes.

"I just... I don't know what I want from them. Do I want things to stay the same or take a step forward?" said Senri, playing with his fingers.

"Well, I'm sure talking to me won't help. For starters, I don't even know who it is and even if I did, I don't know what you're feeling nor what's going through your mind." said Kasuka with a shrug.

Minato watched as Senri's white aura became infused with orange and pink. A natural combination of those crushing on someone. Kasuka on the other hand had white, orange, yellow, and pink. He was certainly worried that dark green might've found its way in. He thought about trying to help them along then decided it was best not to.

Senri nervously grabbed at the hem of his shirt, knowing the silence would end the moment Kasuka decided to walk away. He had one chance. He'd either be successful or beef it up because of the curse.

"Kasuka, I..." he whispered, grabbing onto Kasuka's shoulders.

"What? Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

Senri steeled his nerves and went in for the kiss. He quickly pulled away, surprised by his own boldness. Minato chuckled, seeing both of their auras blindingly white and bubbly.

"You just... to me... but your crush..." Kasuka stammered, completely floored by the development.

Senri nodded before panic started to settle in. He kissed Kasuka. He kissed him not long after he confessed. He stepped back before moving to run. Kasuka held him back, wanting things to be made clear to him.

"Senri, tell me honestly. Did that kiss mean I'm the new person you like or was it in the heat of the moment?" question Kasuka, not wanting to misunderstand.

Senri saw he could still save himself. He didn't know if what he was feeling was true. What if it was just because Kasuka was there when Aven broke his heart? It wouldn't be fair to Kasuka.

"Heat of the moment... I'm sorry. I'm such a mess today I think I'm gonna go home." said Senri, pulling away and rushing into the back room, heading upstairs.

Kasuka nodded, his heart feeling heavy. They were friends, what exactly was he hoping for? Kasuka held his head in his hands, banging it against the counter in frustration. That was it, Senri had confirmed it himself. Someone else was his new crush but not him. Senri came back down and spotted Kasuka resting his head against the counter. He didn't bother to say goodbye.


	14. Ch14

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Senri turned in bed as he found himself lost in thought. He had started avoiding Kasuka at all costs since that day. It wasn't that he really wanted to, he just wanted time to collect himself and think clearly before seeing him again. What if his feelings for Kasuka were the real deal? He picked up the feather earrings that rested on his night stand and looked then over. He always wore one if it complimented his look which was often rare, so they usually ended up being carried around in a nice box.

He placed them back in its box before sighing heavily. He still couldn't believe he almost got some tongue action in with Kasuka that day. He shrieked into his pillow. Should he go see Kasuka? But he would think he hated him after what happened. Wouldn't he think that more if he kept avoiding him? He gripped his bedsheets, frowning heavily. He soon went up in smoke. He looked himself over then groaned. The change wasn't even gradual this time. Was that a bad sign?

He then saw it as a opportunity to wear the outfit Kasuka loved so much. He checked the time then decided to head out in the afternoon.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senri continued to act aloof as men continued to check him out on the bus. They acted as if they'd never seen a woman before. The bus came to a stop and he got off, recognizing the neighborhood. He walked down the block, hoping he could get to Kasuka's in one piece.

He did make it to Kasuka's shop in one piece, but cuts and soon to become bruises were another story. He pushed open the door and saw Kasuka wasn't in the showroom. Did he know he was coming? His question was answered as Kasuka came out from the back room, whistling while he wrote something down. Senri watched him, a happy smile on his face. He finally walked over to the counter then cleared his throat.

"What can I do for you miss?" asked Kasuka, not looking up from his papers.

"It's me, Senri..." he responded, hoping he'd look at him.

"Oh, hey." said Kasuka, leaving his spot at the counter and heading back towards the back room.

"Just 'Oh, hey'? Not even a 'What you been up to?' to follow?" asked Senri in disbelief.

"Yeah, sounds good." said Kasuka, disappearing behind the door.

Senri marched over to it and tried to open it. Locked. This wasn't what he was expecting. He expected him to not have his nose stuck in a papers. He wasn't expecting to be ignored like this. It hurt and angered him.

"Are you too busy to talk?" he asked.

"Yes, now go away." replied Kasuka, trying to contact Rintaro. "Come on, answer."

Senri stood on the other side of the door, feeling a huge wall between them. Things would've been different if he hadn't kissed Kasuka. He didn't know how different, but the huge wall between them wouldn't exist. He placed his hands against the door, not knowing how to tear the wall down.

"Kasuka, can we talk...?" he asked softly.

No response. He asked a few more times and got the same response. He tried the knob again it still didn't budge. Kasuka really hard it out for him. How bad did he hurt him?

"Kasuka, please. Let me explain-" he said then was suddenly thrown back by the door.

"Oh, didn't see you there. Let me help you up." said Kasuka, extending his hands.

Senri took them and was helped off the floor. He brushed himself off then looked at Kasuka.

"So, I see you've got breasts. What got you that down? Is it Aven again?" he asked, walking over to an antique to carefully look it over.

"No... it's something else... But um... what do you think?" Senri asked, turning himself around.

"What do I think? Oh, the outfit. It's nice, yeah." said Kasuka.

Senri's face fell. Just nice? The outfit he was literally gushing over was now just nice?

"Thanks... So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" he asked, hoping to take him out for dinner.

"Ah, it's jam packed. I can't leave the store today since some guys are coming to make sure the store is legit then I have to meet Yuma about the copy of that necklace you're wearing and then I have to model for Minato and then Issei wants me to give some input on something and that's going to be a whole mess. And Rintaro's going to need some help at some point when Issei sends him on an errand." said Kasuka, checking a different antique. "When did I get so busy?"

Senri bit his lip, seeing the world didn't want him any closer than he was to Kasuka. Was it really all his fault? One small slip up meant the end of what they had? He quietly walked away from Kasuka, taking the feather earrings out of his ears to put away. He was probably disturbing him as they spoke.

"You really sound busy. I guess I'll see myself out..." said Senri, walking towards the door. "Hope you get some sleep tonight."

He pulled the door open then looked back at Kasuka who kept his back to him. He quickly left, feeling himself about to cry. He stood off to side, hiding his face from sight as he called Mikage.

"What's up, Ri? Thought you wanted your day to be peaceful and quiet." said Mikage, pouring batter into the slots.

"I fucked up... First I lost Aven because I was such a chicken and now... because I was stupid..." sniffed Senri, slowly walking down the block.

"Eh? You had another crush? And you didn't tell me? I feel betrayed. Wait, that's not the point right now. Why don't you come over and tell me all about it? I'm making your favorite." said Mikage in a teasing voice.

"Okay..." agreed Senri, wiping his cheek.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Mikage placed a plate down with two muffins on it in front of Senri. He couldn't help but notice his obvious gender change. He chose not to ask about it, seeing it as a less important matter.

"So you like Kasuka, the clerk at that antique shop?" Mikage asked, summing up what Senri told him.

"I don't know. I feel like it's just because he was there when I found out about Aven..." whispered Senri, holding a muffin. "I want my feelings to be true... I want to be over Aven..."

"You say this yet you wore an outfit he picked out for you and told you how much he loved, wore a pair of earrings he gave you, found the courage to go to his place of work after making things awkward to make things right, got upset and hurt when he wouldn't pay attention to you and didn't push when he said he had a busy day?" said Mikage with a scoff. "Dude, you like him. There's no way you can't say your feelings aren't the real deal."

Senri quietly ate his muffin as he sniffled. They looked as someone rang Mikage's doorbell.

"Are you expecting someone?" he asked.

"Probably a door salesman." Mikage responded, heading to tell them off.

He opened the door and saw a risqué dressed man standing behind it with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Uh, you are...?" he asked, hoping nothing slipped out if he bent over.

"Rintaro. Senri's friend." said Rintaro, looking Mikage over. "You are?"

"His best friend... How did you know he was here?" asked Mikage only to be pushed aside as Rintaro walked in.

"Rintaro? How did you know I was here? But it's great to see you." said Senri, giving him a hug.

"Why you sad?" asked Rintaro, holding his face in his hands.

"I'm not sad. I just had something spicy." lied Senri.

"Liar. You're upset over Kasuka. He hurt you." said Rintaro, looking him in the eyes.

"You... How did you...?" Senri asked with wife eyes.

"I can see the truth." grinned Rintaro, taking Senri's other muffin.

They looked at Rintaro, wondering where his serious demeanor had gone. Rintaro looked at them before clapping like a seal.

"Um, Rintaro... why are you here?" asked Senri, taking off the wrapping as it looked like Rintaro would eat it.

"I want to hang out with you." said Rintaro with a smile. "Kasuka really likes you. So I want to really like you too!"

"He does...?" Mikage asked, seeing this as an opportunity.

"Yep. He... he called you delicious! Or was it sickening... no, it was sexy!" said Rintaro, missing the word sweet entirely.

"Sexy? You hear that, Ri? Guys don't just call other guys sexy like that." said Mikage. "Tell us more."

"Issei told me that... that uh... Kasuka, yes, Kasuka. That Kasuka might have a soda! No, I mean a juice! No, no... a person!" said Rintaro, begging for another muffin.

Mikage quickly brought out the rest, unwrapping it so Rintaro didn't eat it.

"A person...? What does that mean?" Senri asked, looking at Rintaro.

"Dunno... by then he was asking me to strip and play with myself." said Rintaro, taking a bite out of the muffin.

They exchanged looks, trying not to paint a mental image. Mikage cleared his throat then gestured for Senri to ask about Kasuka's plans for today.

"Kasuka said he was going to help Issei later today. Is that true?" asked Senri.

"Huh? But Issei has plans with me... Is he throwing me away again..." muttered Rintaro, his lip trembling.

"No, no! Issei wouldn't do that. Maybe he's meeting Kasuka before his plans with you." said Mikage, looking at Senri for answers.

"Oh. Then I don't know. He says I wouldn't remember even if he told me. Ah, I write stuff down a lot now. I want to be depended on." said Rintaro with a smile.

"Did you write anything today?" Senri asked.

Rintaro reached in his bag then dumped a bunch of notes in Senri's hands. Mikage came over and started to go through them with Senri.

"Found it! He does have a meeting with him today..." mumbled Senri.

"Yay, I love meetings! They're like... like... serious parties!" said Rintaro, stuffing his mouth with another muffin.

"Kasuka mentioned seeing Yuma and Minato today. Do you know anything about that?" Senri asked then heard the doorbell.

Mikage went to answer and someone had come walking in.

"Issei!" Rintaro exclaimed happily.

"I told you, stop wandering off. At least not without your bracelet." said Issei, slipping the bracelet onto Rintaro which then tightened around his wrist.

"Sorry..." mumbled Rintaro.

"Uh, hi Issei... Remember me?" said Senri, waving his hand a bit.

"Oh, yeah. What do you want." he asked, keeping Rintaro at a distance.

"Do you know if Kasuka um... has appointments with Yuma and Minato...?" Senri asked.

"Yeah. They told me about it. Said he's being weird, suddenly wanting to help out and all. We don't mind it but he seems... jittery." said Issei. "Do you know something about it?"

Senri sighed then told him everything. Rintaro had Issei pet him as he listened.

"So you're the cause of his jitters. And when you tried to make peace, he just shut you out." said Issei. Senri nodded. "Tell you what, you march back over there and make him notice you. He's so great at giving advice and helping others yet he can't even use it on himself."

Rintaro nodded, hugging Issei lovingly.

"He helped us re- rec... connect again!" said Rintaro with laughter.

"Boy do we have to work on your cognitive skills..." muttered Issei, holding Rintaro close. "And he was kind enough to let Yuma stay with him when he was feeling down about his fiancé. He didn't know he was working overtime so he'd be able to afford a better wedding for Yuma."

"He really cares about his friends..." chipped in Mikage, looking at Senri. "Sounds like you, Ri."

"He really is a great guy... Now I see why everyone would want him for themselves. I don't have any right to compete for him..." said Senri, taking off the feather earrings. "Could you... return these to him?"

Rintaro took the box without question. He looked inside then frowned.

"Aren't these your favorite? You looked happy wearing them." said Rintaro, forgetting Senri saw him as a little brother to himself.

"Huh?" Senri asked in confusion.

"In the bathroom, you were looking at them fondly. Like they were treasure." Rintaro continued.

"But you weren't there... your little brother was..." said Senri, becoming more confused.

"He told me. Here." said Rintaro, placing the box back in his hands. "Wear them."

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senri found himself standing outside Kasuka shop, proudly wearing the feather earrings.

He walked inside and saw no one in the showroom. He walked towards the backdoor and was surprised to find it open. He wandered inside, heading up the stairs to where Kasuka lived.

"Kasuka? Are you home? Kasuka?" called out Senri.

He peeked into his bedroom and saw Kasuka lying in bed. Was he awake? Asleep? He couldn't tell. Senri slipped inside and tip toed his way over to the bed. He peered over and saw his eyes were closed.

" _What happened to 'not being able to leave the store'?_ " Senri thought, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He quietly sighed, seeing no point in confessing if he was sleep. Though, he could practice. He turned and faced Kasuka.

"Kasuka... It hasn't been long since we became acquainted before becoming friends... just like Mikage, you were there for me during some bad times, especially of recent with the Aven thing... God this sounds long winded... Um, yeah, and I'm really grateful for that. And at some point I... developed feelings. Don't feel forced to give an answer, I just, wanted you to know how I felt." said Senri, repeating it in his head and seeing where improvements could be made. "Basically um, I like you. Romantically. It'd be weird if I didn't like you..."

"I like you too." mumbled Kasuka.

Senri jumped in fright, falling off the bed and landing on his behind. Kasuka sat up then looked at him.

"You... You were awake?" Senri asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah..." replied Kasuka.

Senri's face turned bright red, completely embarrassed. How could he not tell? He didn't know what to do. Kasuka gave him an answer, but...

"Uh, well... Were you just uh... teasing? Haha, because that's not cool." said Senri, standing up and holding Kasuka's hands. "It's not cool to tease and joke around like that."

"Why are you putting my hands on your boobs?" Kasuka asked, knowing how much he disliked it.

"Huh? Oh god, I uh... God I can't think straight and- Oh." said Senri, panicking until Kasuka gave his chest a squeeze.

"Well that shut you up. Listen, I'm not teasing you. I mean it. I really gave it some thought after you kissed me and said it was in the heat of the moment. Senri... hey, Senri. What are you thinking- s- so we're doing this now." said Kasuka, watching Senri move his hands over his chest. "Senri!"

"Huh? Oh, you were saying?" he asked, feeling bad for zoning out.

"Senri, are you sure you don't want me to just grope you? That's what I'm getting from you right now." asked Kasuka.

"No. Not at all... Okay, I'm lying. I do want you to grope me. I thought about it just a bit and now I can't stop. I feel so bad since you're trying to talk and I'm just not paying attention..." said Senri, letting go of Kasuka's hands. "Please, continue."

"Kind of hard when you openly admitted you want me to feel you." said Kasuka with a look. "But, I'll try. As I was saying, I gave things a thought about that kiss. I denied it a lot, but after doing a lot of work helping my friends, my mind cleared up. I was finally able to see what I've been denying."

Senri nodded, understanding the whole finding yourself bit. Kasuka drummed his fingers against his leg as he stared at Senri.

"So, you just want me to ignore the fact you're trying to secretly get off." said Kasuka with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not! I just had an itch down there." huffed Senri.

"Right, and I'm the president." Kasuka said with an eye roll.

"So... putting that aside, are we...?" he asked, looking down at the floor.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Yes! I mean, yeah, sure." said Senri, springing up and hugging Kasuka tight. "I promise I'll be a good boyfriend."

"So you still choose the feathers over the others I bought you?" commented Kasuka as he touched them.

"They're my favorites. I'll always treasure them." said Senri with a grin.

Kasuka returned his smile before leaning in for a kiss. Senri happily responded, finally getting the tongue action he desired. He pushed Kasuka back onto the bed, sitting on his stomach as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Senri, you can't be serious." said Kasuka, stopping his hands.

"I swear I'm so horny I'll burst if I don't get you inside me right now!" Senri replied, gripping his hands tightly.

Kasuka let him go, worried he'd tear into him if he kept him from achieving his goal any longer.


	15. Ch15

Senri sat up in bed then realized he wasn't in his room. It took awhile before he realized he was in Kasuka's room. He touched his chest, noticing his breasts were reduced. He was back to normal. He looked at the necklace then noticed three of the dragonfly's wings were white. He tried rubbing it but whatever it was wouldn't come off. He looked to his side and saw Kasuka wasn't in bed with him.

"Kasuka..." he moaned, feeling awful.

He crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom feeling might ill. He puked into the toilet, wondering what the hell was going on. He could hardly remember what occurred last night. The last thing he remembered was Mikage and Rintaro coming over with food and alcoholic drinks. Did he drink too much? He always drank in moderation. He puked again before feeling somewhat better.

He cleaned himself up, wondering where Kasuka was. He headed downstairs to the showroom and didn't see anyone there. The front door was locked. Did he go out without telling him? Senri sighed heavily before deciding to head home. He slowly made his way upstairs then freaked out at the sight of Kasuka standing at the top.

"You're up. Were you looking for something?" he asked.

"Yeah, you. Apparently I must still be drunk because I swore you weren't anywhere in this place." said Senri, entering his bedroom.

"Maybe so. Well, I have a not so busy day today so I'll be taking it easy." said Kasuka, hopping into bed. "What about you?"

"Oh, I was going to head home. Clean up and stuff." responded Senri, feeling sick again. "I should really go. Bye."

He quickly left the room and hurried down the stairs. He didn't want Kasuka to know he had a hangover. He successfully made it out of the shop, only getting so far away from it before puking off to the side. Passerby quickly passed him, seeing him as just another drunk. Senri cleared his throat then wiped his mouth with a tissue. Somehow he'd get home.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senri finally arrived home, tired from puking and tired just in general. He threw his bag onto the chair, breaking the leg again. He didn't care. He was used to his stuff breaking at this point. He climbed into bed just to feel his stomach become unsettled again.

"Why won't you settle down?! I just want to sleep." weeped Senri, dragging himself into the bathroom.

After vomiting a bit, his stomach finally calmed down, having expelled all of the things it deemed toxins. Senri joyously climbed back into bed, drifting off to sleep within seconds.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senri awoke then checked the time. He was out for at most eight hours. He checked his phone, seeing a few people had contacted him, one being Kasuka. He called him back, hoping he didn't find out about it excessive drinking.

"How much did you drink last night?" Kasuka asked, seeing three empty bottles sitting in his recycle.

"I wasn't drinking alone. Rintaro, Mikage and I each had a bottle. I promise." said Senri, not even sure if that was even correct.

"And that's why you left. You didn't want me to find out about your hangover." said Kasuka, hitting the nail on the head.

"You said you were going to have a chill day and taking care of me is not chill. And it's not like I haven't had a hangover before. I can take care of myself. I got home just fine." said Senri triumphantly.

"A neighbor said you puked outside of the building. You can hardly call that taking care of yourself." said Kasuka with a shake of his head. "If you weren't well, you should've stayed until you got better."

"Well, what's done is done. I'm over it." responded Senri, the last wing turning white. The necklace soon fell off his neck. "Hey... The necklace... it came off."

"Seriously? You aren't dead though." said Kasuka in awe. "This means you must've gave up something extremely precious!"

Senri started to look around, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. He started searching through his bag and looked through things. His heart stopped as he opened the box.

"You're right... I did give up something..." whispered Senri, his heart breaking.

"What was it?" asked Kasuka, contacting Yuma to tell him the good news.

"The feather earrings... I know, you're going to say you can buy them again but, they won't have the memories within them..." said Senri, picking up the necklace and putting it away inside the glass box it came in. "I'll bring the necklace back. But I just need to be sure of something."

He touched a few things but they didn't break. He thought of something depressing but didn't change genders. He was free.

"I'm really free. I can't believe it. I was prepared to die..." Senri admitted. "Now I can live happily with you without worries."

Senri smiled happily, a bit thankful towards the cursed necklace for bringing them together.


End file.
